Boys Before Flowers
by Pipe Fox
Summary: This is war, Ishida. Will everyone become a casualty when Ishida Yamato and Tachikawa Mimi's private battle goes suddenly public? The stakes are high, the emotions higher but all is fair in love...and war. Complete with Epilogue.
1. Act I

Boys Before Flowers

X.

      "If you think that for one second, Ishida Yamato," the mixed bouquet of wild flowers shook between her fingers, "that I'll forgive you because of…of…_these."_

      Yamato watched with half pity, half amusement as Tachikawa Mimi slammed the bouquet onto his desk.  She had flushed from a delicate pink to a pale red, her most dangerous color.  He almost smiled, but opted rather to concentrate on looking apologetic.

      "This is war, Ishida."  She whispered darkly, fist clenched in a dainty sort of way.  In that moment, any attempt to seem regretful suddenly vanished.  His clever eyes met her gaze, tiptoeing the edge of daring and insightful.

      "Are you sure you want to go there, Mimi-san?"

She kissed him.  Or rather, brushed her mouth against his.  For kisses usually relay some sort of affection.  Judas kiss.  Ferocious eyes, full of malice.

      His eyes were closed meditatively, arms crossed, jaw set.

      "Then," said Yamato, "let the games begin."

I.

      "So," Yagami Taichi sat backwards in his chair, "I heard you're at war with Tachikawa."

      The hum of his bass stopped suddenly, and Yamato did not meet his gaze.  He continued to finger the chords and alternately adjust the speakers, but had nothing to say.

Taichi grinned.

      "She never could keep a secret."  He continued, yawning.  "Sora told me an hour after I got home."  He spoke, of course, of Takenouchi Sora, Taichi's four-year girlfriend and a mediator between the warring parties.  When Yamato remained wordless, Taichi shuffled in his chair impatiently.

      "So what are you going to do?"  
Again the sound of the bass ebbed, and Yamato examined the ceiling as if it held the secrets of heaven.

      "Fight, I guess." He went on strumming, "Guerilla tactics, cannons, whatever."

      "If you lose…"

He didn't stop playing.  "I won't."

II.

      Tachikawa found it hard to believe that army print clothing hardly came in pink, these days.  However, Ikeda and Suzuhara could hardly take the threat so lightly.

      "Mimi-chan…" said Suzuhara Yumi, her eyes wide with disbelief at her cool attitude, "Are you sure you can handle war with Ishida?"

Mimi looked over her shoulder.

      "Are you afraid of him?" She inquired delicately.  Suzuhara looked as though she would have a heart attack.  Ikeda Nanako turned bright red.           

      "He is a scary upperclassman!"  Mimi stared at their anxious faces, threw her head back and laughed.

      "Scary?" Her laughter died, and she turned back to the computer screen with an amused smile. "I have known Ishida.  He is not so scary these days."

      She said it as though it had been a silly answer to an equally silly question.  And they nodded, but did not look entirely convinced.

      "Mimi-chan…" said Suzuhara, still maintaining an anxious look.

Mimi interrupted, 

       "I will say, in the words of someone older, and uglier than I."  She paused dramatically, "The better question is, can he handle war with me?"

Ikeda and Suzuhara exchanged glances.

She only smiled.

III.

      "Iie…" Sora leaned back into the sofa.  She looked exhausted.  "I don't think I can contend with this war."

      "War seems like a strong word." Said Hikari.  They waited, side by side, for Taichi to return home, meanwhile idling through various television programs.  The younger of them wrinkled her nose at the peculiar dish bubbling on screen.

      "Amateur cooking show?" Shaking her head, she absently flipped to another channel. "Anyway, I doubt those two will get out of hand-"

      "I wish!" Sora moaned unhappily.  "Mimi is the most dramatic person I know.  And Ishida?  He's not so different from Taichi and his Idiot Macho Notions."

Hikari stared for a moment, covered her mouth and laughed.

      "You're right!" She whispered, gasping, holding her stomach.  "You're so right."

Somehow lightened, Sora snickered to herself.  Their laughter died after a moment, and Hikari, still smiling, inquired,

      "But what kind of war will it be?"

IV.

_dial_

_ring_

_ring_

"Yo."

"Yo, Yamato.  It's Taichi."

"Taichi…it's B Flat…what's going on?"

"I talked to Sora.  She talked to Ikeda, who talked to Suzuhara, who-"

"I _do have rehearsal sometime next century…"_

"Tachikawa wants to know the grounds."

Distracted silence.

"Yamato-"

"Let her decide."

"But-" _click._

A sigh.  An aggravated sigh.

_dial_

_ring_

"Moshi-moshi?"'

"Sora-chan."

"Oh, Tai-yo.  Have you talked to Ishida-"

"Yeah.  He said to let Tachikawa decide."

"What?  That's strange."

"Mm."

"OK then.  I'll call her, then I have tennis."

"I have soccer.  Walk you home maybe?"

"Maybe.  If not, I'll call later.  Okay?  Ja."

"Ja." _click._

_dial_

_ring_

_ring_

_ring_

"Na, Mimi's cell phone."

"Ikeda-chan?  Is Mimi there?"

"Oh yeah, please wait a moment."

Shuffle.

"-rigatou Yumi-chan.  Hallo?"

"Mimi-chan.  This is Sora."

"Oh!  I thought you had tennis."

"I do.  But I called to tell you the news.  About Ishida."

Silence.

"Mimi-chan?"

"Yes."

"He said that you should decide."

"How polite." Yawn. "What's today?"

"Wednesday."

"Then he will be surprised for Friday."

"Friday?  But, Mimi-"

"Don't worry!" Laugh. "It's not too bad –oh!  Someone's at the door.  I will see you after school tomorrow, okay?  Sora-chan?"

"O…okay.  Ja."

"Bai bai!" _click._

pause.

_dial_

_ring_

_ring_

"YAMATO VOICEMAIL"

_beep_

"Yamato-kun, it's Sora.  Tachikawa says Friday."

A sigh.

"Be surprised."

_click_.

End of Act I.

So, this is the first part.  I've already started the third, but I'm trying to pace myself, see?  Um, if you like this, please review, and I will post the second part.  It's been so long since I've written anything…did you miss me?  Hearts to you, Artemis.


	2. Act II

Boys Before Flowers

V.

Because Ishida was in his third year, and Tachikawa only in her second, no one could be sure when the war would officially begin. Consequently, students would sporadically disappear and appear between classes, in hopes of catching word of progress. By lunchtime, half of Seiwa Academy stood outside Class 3-B, and the other half waited outside of Class 2-E. But nothing happened.

Eventually, it was Suzuhara who called Mimi's attention to the bustling crowds behind the door when school ended. Mimi set down her reading, and sighed.

"What a boring book." she yawned, and leaned on her desk, "But I am learning something new."

"Mimi-chan." said Yumi, pointing at the door. Mimi looked over, where she could see people starring apprehensively through the window. She shrugged.

"Who cares?" Another sigh, and she stood, packing her homework securely in her tote. As routine, Mimi quickly brushed her hair and reapplied makeup, then walked out of the room with Suzuhara Yumi and Ikeda Nanako following worriedly in tow. The degree of maturity (and by maturity, they meant indifference) Tachikawa had taken over the matter surprised even they.

"But...Mimi-chan," said Ikeda timidly, "When are you going to talk to Ishida?" Maintaining military silence it seemed, they walked wordlessly out of school, down the steps and towards the street. Mimi sighed a relenting sigh, like a mother who grudging gives her child a cookie.

"Now, I guess." And with that, she turned away from them and towards the courtyard, where they now saw Ishida working atop a portfolio. Yumi stopped dead just after Nanako, either watching their friend go towards, they felt certain, her doom.

"What do you think she's saying?" asked Suzuhara, not daring to go closer than her current standing. Mimi and Scary Upper Classman Ishida now conversed privately. She sat beside him, close, as if they were old friends.

"I don't know. Mimi-chan...is a brave person." Ikeda replied, "But Ishida is too scary."

They nodded together in agreement.

VI.

"Oy, Yamato!" called Reiichi, the drummer. Yamato set down his instrument case and dropped into a chair, a swift wave in response to his band mate's greeting. One of the other band members, Keitaro, did not waste time with greetings, usually. He had already warmed-up on the keyboard, and now worked with the second guitar.

"Can you stay late tomorrow, Ishida?"

"Sorry, I can't." He brandished his bass, plugged it in and began tuning. Toru, first guitar, appeared from the bathroom while wiping his hands. He was the only one who also attended Seiwa, and grinned.

"Second year's got you down, eh?" He guffawed, and collapsed in the chair beside Yamato. "Tachikawa is pretty cute though."

"What's her name?" asked Reiichi, practicing a drum solo without hitting the drums.

"Tachikawa Mimi." Yamato responded quietly, distractedly, while he re-tuned and ran through his chords. Reiichi stopped suddenly, and blushed.

"She's so cute..." He groaned, "Are you going out with her?"

"They're at war." Toru interjected enthusiastically.

Reiichi went still, then crackled with laughter. Even Keitaro, who usually remained serious, snickered wildly.

"Dealing with Tachikawa has made you too tired to practice long hours." said Keitaro, struggling to speak clearly. Yamato let his instrument rest; he leaned back on his fingers, and closed his eyes.

"She wants to meet tomorrow night." Silence replaced laughter, as the three other band members ogled.

"Tomorrow!" Reiichi sputtered, "After rehearsal!"

"Are you jealous?" asked Yamato indifferently. Silence again. Keitaro restarted his warm-up with the second guitar.

"Make sure you use protection."

"Idiot." said Yamato.

VII.

Yagami and Takenouchi walked home together on Thursdays.

"Tomorrow?" asked Taichi incredulously. Sora nodded, a great sweatdrop resting over her head.

"Hai..."

"Well..." he reeled, "What are they going to do?"

"Hi-mi-tsu." Secret, said Sora, still looking exasperated, "She wouldn't tell me."

Taichi sweatdropped in turn.

"Tachikawa..." They sighed, simultaneously.

VIII.

School, as usual. Friday, 7:37 AM. Before class. Slipper room.

"She didn't even tell _you_, Nanako-chan?"

"No, or Yumi either." Sae's eyes widened considerably, "But...what do you think she is planning?"

"Strangely, she won't tell me anything. All she said was...somewhere in Shibuya."

"Shibuya?"

8:21 AM. Morning assembly.

"That's right." whispered Sae affirmatively, "Somewhere in Shibuya."

"There's a lot of hotels in Shibuya..." Aiko whispered, exchanging glances with Rika. "Maybe she's not telling anyone because they're secretly going out...?" They giggled excitedly, but where quickly stifflled by a glance from Katano-san.

9:04 AM. Five minute break. Class 2-D.

"Yeah, they're going out in secret!" Rika nodded while she spoke. Nao and Kiyomi gave her bewildered glances, while Kano sighed dreamily.

"I hope not. Ishida-kun is so handsome..."

"Where's this place?" Kiyomi asked again.

"A hotel in Shibuya."

"Really?" exclaimed Nao, amidst the excited glances. "Oh, do you want to order bread? I'm taking the orders today."

10:18 AM. Ten minute break. Class 2-A.

"Tachikawa is sleeping with an upperclassman?"

"Yeah, I heard it from Miyada Nao when she took the bread order in." Kazu grinned, "Why? Are you jealous, Hiroshi?"

"No." Hiroshi spat defensively, then eagerly asked, "Who's the upperclassman?"

"Don't you know? Ishida Yamato. I hear they're meeting at a hotel in Shimane."

"Shimane? Isn't that in the country?"

11:54 AM. Lunch. Class 3-H.

"Yugi, you know Ishida, right? Is he sleeping around with Tachikawa?"

"She's a second year right? One of the cute ones..." Yugi stroked his chin and laughed, "That wouldn't surprise me. I see them talking all the time, even before their big fight or whatever. Hey, Toru, didn't she sing with the band once?"

"Yeah." said Toru, "for a concert or two."

"Hey, if they start dating, she's pretty cute. She would spice up your act."

"You think it's getting old?"

1:03 PM. Ten minute break. Class 3-B.

"Hey, Yamato." Yamato looked up from his math, where Toru lounged on the desk before him, some of the girls giggling and starring as he did so.

"Don't you have class?" Yamato asked with a half grin, and let his pencil fall atop his desk. Toru leaned towards him conspiratorially.

"Hey, since you're so close to Tachikawa-"

"What makes you say that?"

"Aren't you...you know...bed mates?" Toru grinned, "You don't have to keep it a secret from me."

Yamato resisted the initial urge to punch Toru for even saying those words, and the second to openly deny their relations. Instead, he offered a confused 'what?' and inwardly congratulated himself on holding his temper. Toru shook his head skeptically,

"You can't tell me you haven't heard. Everyone's talking about it. Inoue's girlfriend...what's her name? Honda Chihiru? She gave us all full details like you told her yourself."

Yamato groaned irritably, and let his head fall onto his desk.

"What did she say?"

"You didn't want anyone to know and...you meet every Friday at a hotel in the country...Shimane, I think she said."

"Shibuya." muttered Yamato, suddenly able to grasp how the gossip chain grew. Toru's eyes widened, "So you are bed buddies! Hey, can you ask her to sing for us again? Spice up our act?"

"I'm not sleeping with Tachikawa." Yamato exacted solemnly, "Go back to class."

Toru looked mildly disappointed as he hopped down from the desk and left the classroom. Soon, the teacher settled them back into their seats to begin Japanese. The guy sitting behind Yamato, Toriyama Koji, leaned down with a grin.

"Hey, does that mean Tachikawa is available?"

"Idiot." Yamato whispered back, more fiercely than even he expected.

IX.

"Going out, Mimi-chan?" Satoe, Mimi's mother, inquired pleasantly. A woman with bright eyes and a happy smile, and a kind of blind happiness at that, where her daughter was concerned. Smudged across her nose, a dot of white flour rested from the dumplings she prepared. Mimi had stopped to powder her own nose in the foyer mirror, looked over, and nodded.

"Hai."

"Oh. Well, you look very nice. I'll wrap some dumplings for you if you're not home in time."

"Okay. Thanks, mom."

She checked her watch, "Oh, father will be home soon."

As it happened then, Keisuke opened the door, good-natured as usual when he came home.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri!" Coursed Mimi and Satoe almost musically. He slipped off his shoes with automatic ease, and rested a hand on his daughter's head while she zipped her boots.

"You look pretty. Are you going to Sora's house?"

"Iie, I'm going to play with Yamato."

"Ishida Yamato?"

"Yes." Keisuke gave a lop-sided smile, and ran a hand through his hair. "Doesn't his father work at the television station?"

"I think so."

"Don't stay out too late with him." He crinkled his nose, "He's in a band, after all."

"Dad!" "Kei-kun!"

Keisuke laughed, half-seriously. "Just a warning. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeeeeesss." Mimi whined.

"Are you still having problems with English?"

"Nooooo." She said again, "Michael explained it over the phone."

"That's my girl." Again, her father patted her head. Mimi stood, flicked her hair over her shoulder and scampered towards the door.

"Itte kimasu!" she called, waving. And her parents responded, "Itte rasshai!" with the kind of similarity between them, as people deeply (and a bit oddly) in love. Satoe wiped her eyes nostalgically, as the door clicked lightly shut. Keisuke shook his head.

"Is it normal to be out this time of night? At seventeen, I mean?"

"Mimi is growing up, darling. Growing up is part of...well...growing up." Satoe giggled lightly at her own kind of joke, and turned back into the kitchen. Her husband leaned on the door, not satisfied.

"And this...Yamato...is he trustworthy?"

"Don't you remember, Kei-kun?" Satoe looked quickly over her shoulder, "He was one of the nine children. We owe him a lot."

"But when she said play...do you think she meant play...or..._play_?" He made a gesture then that made Satoe say 'Kei-kun!' in a loud, embarrassed voice. Satoe, still blushing, ran her fingers under her eye that left another smudge of flour.

"Suzuhara and Ikeda speak often of him..." She laughed, "They seem terrified."

"Maybe he's a bully!" said Keisuke excitedly, "I should...I should go and stop her right now." Before he could march back out the door as he intended, Satoe grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back in the kitchen. In the light struggle, they now bore identical flour markings.

"Keisuke," said his wife more seriously, "Our little girl can hold her own against the big bad boys."

He shrugged, relenting and irritable and apprehensive at the same time.

"Alright, I have faith in her." he said finally, "But I'll have to keep a close eye on this...this...Ishida Yamato..." And to a degree, he puffed, "I used to be one of those boys; frightening girls with my mercilessness."

"Of couurrsse you were, dear."

Keisuke hmphed.

X.

At the Camellia Plaza in Shibuya. Eight o' clock. We can meet outside.

All the way to Shibuya on a Friday night. Yamato scuffed his shoe against the ground as he leaned on the doorway, waiting for Tachikawa. Currently, she was eight minutes late to her own challenge (which remained still unknown to him), and he had an inkling that the activity would bruise his ego on some level.

"Konbanwa, Ishida." She had come around from behind, and peaked over his shoulder. Cute, Yamato thought; he almost smiled, but didn't with the after thought.

"You're late." He said instead as she swung around to face him. Smiling as always, she shrugged.

"I didn't make any plans. Let's go inside, okay?"

Tachikawa had not had the same feelings or thoughts as Yamato had, he decided. Perhaps beneath his image, he felt embarrassed, for evaluating the number of hotels around the Camellia Plaza. It seemed almost impossible to miss, though for Tachikawa it seemed likely these things could pass over her head. But then, he had to wonder...

His wondering stopped there, and quite short actually.

For they had arrived at a place of bright color and neon light, that had previously been a building under construction the last time he had visited Shibuya. Vivid pink and purple lighting, dramatic shadow, with electrical use that put Akahabara to shame. He shivered, and Tachikawa must have seen, for she smiled.

"Happy...Love...Love...Karaoke...?"

"High score to win." said Tachikawa pleasantly, "And I choose your songs."

End of Act II.


	3. Act III

Boys Before Flowers  
  
XI.  
  
The moment Ishida Yamato entered Happy Love Love Karaoke Station, he knew he had lost. Getting him there in effect had granted Tachikawa an automatic victory. Tachikawa seemed to sense this too; however, adding insult to injury in her own little fashion, she signed up for two hours in the Happy Kiss-Kiss Love room. 'It's my favorite,' she commented as he looked around. Girls, mostly, and under the age of seventeen by the looks of it. Granted, there were guys; the exchanged glances with Yamato as flies caught in a spider web might. A passing prayer that they'd make it through the night, though their doom rested only minutes away.  
  
Tachikawa seemed to see this as well, further advancing her pleasantry.  
"You can choose my songs, so it will be fair." And she smiled, walking as he trailed behind.  
  
For a second --Yamato felt as though he were losing his mind --it seemed as though it were a date, not a challenge. But at the sight of the Happy Kiss- Kiss Love room, all the absurdities of this thought passed.  
  
If the lobby was extravagant in its pink and purple lights, this room would be indescribable in any language existing on the planet. The furniture glowed with neon lighting and tailored Christmas lights; the couch alone could have powered a small third-world country. Anything and everything Yamato had ever imagined as soft and squishy was emulated there --the fuchsia shag carpet particularly --complete with a huge, furry and hot pink television set where images of highly made-up people danced across the screen.  
From the corner of his eye, he saw even Mimi shudder.  
"Soo desu." She recovered quickly, bounced across the carpet and landed, with a flop, on the couch. He chose a chair close by, that he soon discovered to be filled with water, like a water bed.  
"Two hours start now." Mimi cheered good-naturedly, and turned on the karaoke device.  
  
Yamato didn't bother to hide his wince.  
  
XII.  
  
HAPPY LOVE LOVE KARAOKE STATION!!  
Happy Kiss-Kiss Love Room Special  
  
SoNg LiSt  
  
Player: Mi-chan Song: Baby Baby Baby score: 97 ("Okay Ishida, you're turn.")  
  
Player: Yama-chan Song: Abunai score: 63 ("I've never heard this song before..." --;.)  
  
Player: Mi-chan Song: Oops! I Did It Again score: 89 ("Not bad for singing in English!" )  
  
Player: Yama-chan Song: I Love You (take my breath away) score: 31 ("This is sung by a girl! Miho Nakayama even!")  
  
Player: Mi-chan Song: The Princess of Kabuki City score: 100!! ("I relate to this song so well.")  
  
Player: Yama-chan Song: De Ki Tera score: 11 ("More Miho Nakayama?!")  
  
Player: Mi-chan Song: Kiraro score: 87 ("It's because I asked you to sing with me." XD)  
  
Player: Yama-chan Song: Romance score: 81 ("See, I'm not that bad once I get a decent song.")  
  
Player: Mi-chan Song: Evolution score: 100!! ("Needless to say, I won.")  
  
Player: Yama-chan Song: Ride On Shooting Star score: 100!! ("Just don't tell the band..." -.-;.)  
  
Player: Mi-chan Song: Negai Kanaeru Kagi score: 71 ("Ne, your band was on the karaoke list...?")  
  
Player: Yama-chan Song: Country Roads score: 02 ("I want to go home...")  
  
FiNaL sCoReS Player Mi-chan: 529 points!  
SUPA!!! v Player Yama-chan: 288 points!  
FAILED!!! .; Better Luck Next Time!  
  
XIII.  
  
"I win!" said Mimi, a happy smile across her face. Ishida sighed, not defeated no, but exhausted. He stretched as they left Happy Love Love Karaoke Station, then let his head drop onto his chest for a quick moment before facing her.  
"You win, Tachikawa." He mumbled, shoving his hands in his pocket, "The next challenge is your call."  
"Right." She said proudly, and raised her head before laughing. Even Ishida smiled, before his eyes caught sight of the clock at the center of the plaza.  
"It's almost nine."  
"I'm going home then. I should study for Isuzu-sensei's political science quiz tomorrow..." She rambled on like this, for a moment, then shrugged and turned away.  
"Tachikawa." Ishida called her attention, and she turned around too quickly. He didn't appear to notice, however. "See you tomorrow."  
Tomorrow on the battle front, she thought to say cleverly. But before she could implement her comment, the words had already tumbled out of her mouth.  
"I had fun tonight." She stood, paralyzed by her own words. Ishida watched back, as she suddenly shivered and, fighting the rising embarrassment, turned quickly towards the direction of the train station.  
  
Halfway home, and her breath still caught in her throat.  
"This is war, Ishida." She whispered mutely to herself, blushing and upset at her actions, "I won't forget."  
  
XIV.  
  
'Mrs. Robinson' echoed through his apartment when Yamato arrived home, which told him Takeru had stopped by for a visit.  
"Oniichan." He greeted in his soft, agreeable voice, "Konbanwa." In his lap rested the acoustic guitar Yamato used for finding melodies. Takeru sat cross-legged on the tatami mat from under his bed, cramped between a desk and the sofa.  
"Did rehearsal run over?"  
  
"I went for karaoke with Tachikawa."  
"Karaoke?" Takeru laughter also seemed astounded, "You hate karaoke, don't you?"  
  
Yamato grimaced subtly, and nodded.  
"Someone burned down half the gym today, so there's no school tomorrow." He rubbed his eyes, "Can I spend the night?"  
"Sure." came the automatic response, as his little brother had spent the night more frequently over his house. Problems with Mother, Yamato suspected, but when Takeru was ready to talk he would. In the meantime, he fell backwards onto his bed while the hesitate notes of a new song fingered through the chords.  
"I talked to Hikari." He yawned casually, perhaps pretending the subject had merely fiddled into his mind, "She decided to test for Todai High School."  
"Same as Ken?" Yamato inquired absently, as if filling in spaces for questions he already knew the answer to.  
"Yeah." said Takeru, "She's been spending a lot of time with him, lately."  
  
Silence, except for the acoustic guitar, grew between them. The notes, which had singing smoothly along, now crumbled frequently. Takeru laughed disheartenedly.  
"I...I can't get the notes right..." He gave a final chuckle and let it fall gingerly to his side; Yamato had given him the guitar, otherwise he would have been appalled by its treatment.  
"Is that so?" He said finally. Takeru nodded. "We were supposed to go shopping, but..." He ran a hand through his hair.  
"She had to study, you know?" His voice had grown rueful, his attention drifting vaguely towards the window where the lights of Rainbow bridge flashed over the bay. "Ken is really busy, so she has to take all the time she's got to...to be with him."  
Yamato saw him looking down now, visibly frowning, the guitar, him and quite possibly the world forgotten. He trembled somewhat even, and stood quickly, hiding his face.  
"I'm going to get some water." He murmured, and left the room. Yamato sighed, concern and compassion sweeping through his insides.  
But what can I do, his thoughts swam, and nothing came to mind. He felt as helpless as he had just an hour ago, when Tachikawa had stood there, shivering, before she ran away. He hadn't understood then, and he certainly didn't understand now.  
  
Takeru returned with a half-empty glass in his hand and nestled onto the Tatami mat.  
"She called a little while ago." His thoughts still lingered on Hikari, Yamato could tell, but he didn't mind. He smiled, the light of his true smile filtering through for the first time that night, "War with Tachikawa? I hope she goes easy on you."  
  
Yamato shook his head and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. Then he jolted up, and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, giving it a curious look. After a vague silence,, he stood up and changed his shirt. Takeru watched with silent confusion as his brother then headed for the foyer. "Where are you going?" He called. Yamato pulled on his shoes, looked up and shrugged.  
"I have to see someone." He grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger,  
opened the door and left. Takeru scratched his head, "That's strange..." The phone rang, and he reached over with an easy movement and hit speaker.  
"Yo, Ishida house." Toru's voice filled the air.  
"Hey, Ishida! How was the hotel?" Takeru gave the phone a bewildered look.  
  
XV.  
  
YOU HAVE RECEIVED: 13 TEXT MESSAGES.  
  
TEXT MESSAGE RECIEVED: FRIDAY, NINE TWENTY FOUR P.M.  
Mimi-chan, is it over already, or are you still in Shimane? How far did you get in your ABCs?  
Please let me know!  
-- Kikuë and Miyo  
  
TEXT MESSAGE RECIEVED: FRIDAY, TEN TEN P.M.  
Nee, why didn't you say about you and Ishida? You don't need to be so bashful with your friends! Everyone knows you two are intimate. It's all over the school, genma. So tell us how far you got? Who won? How did you judge it?  
Tanaka  
  
TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: FRIDAY, TEN THIRTY TWO P.M.  
Hey, Mimi-chan! It's Haruko! How did it go?! I hope you used protection --don't want to end up with a D or E, right? Good luck!  
  
TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: FRIDAY, ELEVEN THIRTY THREE P.M.  
Konbanwa, Tachikawa! We heard you and Yamato are in lover's bliss Shimane! Tell us the hotel so we can drop by tomorrow! Kichi, Dai, Hideaki and Jun  
  
TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: FRIDAY, ELEVEN THIRTY FOUR P.M.  
Mimi-chan! Everyone's saying you got to C? Is it true? Tell me tomorrow!  
Takahashi Marie  
  
TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: SATURDAY, TWELVE O' ONE A.M.  
Mimi? It's Sora. I'm getting all these text messages asking me what's going on. You're not really in Shimane with Ishida, are you? Text back as soon as possible. --Sora  
  
TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: SATURDAY, TWELVE THIRTY THREE A.M.  
Mimi dear, the last train already left and you're still not home... Are you stranded somewhere? Do you need money for a taxi? Please call us back! We're very, very worried. -Mother  
  
TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: SATURDAY, SEVEN THIRTY SEVEN A.M.  
Ne, Mimi? Did you over sleep? Why aren't you at school? Everyone's bombarding me with questions! Please wake up!  
--Nanako  
  
TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: SATURDAY, NINE O' FIVE A.M.  
It's Yumi. It's not true about Shimane is it? Is that why you wouldn't tell us? Mimi-chan, please respond soon!  
  
TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: SATURDAY, ONE NINETEEN P.M.  
Mimi? I heard from Ikeda that you weren't in class today. And Takeru said Yamato left last night and didn't come back. Are you with him? What's going on? Please text me. --Sora  
  
TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: SATURDAY, ONE FORTY SIX P.M.  
Hey Mimi, where are you? We're all going shopping at this new place near Rainbow Bridge. It's called Toki Toki. Come meet us so you can tell us about last night, okay? Okay?  
--Kiku  
  
TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: SATURDAY, ONE FIFTY FIVE P.M.  
Honey, I came home early today and you're still not home. Where are you? Please answer, or we'll start looking for you. Father  
  
TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: SATURDAY, TWO THIRTY P.M.  
Mimi-chan, have you see my brother? I've been asking around and everyone says he's with you. If he is, tell him to call me, okay?  
Takeru  
  
XVI.  
  
"I hope you have enough money for this." Ishida commented, leaning back on the soft cushions and starring out of the sunlit window. "We've been here a while."  
"I have enough money." Mimi replied softly, "I'm going to win this, Ishida."  
"Whatever." He closed his eyes, resting his arms behind his head. Mimi leaned close to his ear, the unexpected intimacy causing him to shift slightly, and even she tinged pink.  
"I'm serious." She said, too pleasant to be entirely mature, and too dangerous to be entirely pleasant. "And when I win," her happy whisper continued, "I'm going to get you back. I promise."  
"We can do it now, if you want." He stated bluntly, infuriatingly indifferent, and with the slightest air of suggestion that made her acknowledge the distance between their lips, "There's a hotel over there."  
  
Mimi lingered for a second, then sat back, shaking her head.  
"Don't you know, Yamato-kun?" She giggled, leaving no undertone of her former seriousness, "It's no fun if you don't beg."  
  
The taxi pulled to a stop.  
"We made it. Minamiza, Kyoto." Said the driver. "That's ¥12000 even." Ishida clambered out of the taxi while Mimi paid and received her change. Then she pulled her cellphone out of her purse.  
  
"Thank you!" The taxi drove down the street, and she smiled, "Oh, hi Mom. I'm in Kyoto, don't you remember? I reminded you a few days ago...yes...oh, it's fine. I have enough. No, I'm just fine, Ishida is here. Tell Dad not to worry. I'll be home tomorrow. Yes...Yes...No, Mom...Okaasan! Alright...alright...ja!"  
  
"Where are we going?" Yamato inquired dryly. "More karaoke?"  
  
Mimi stowed her phone.  
"Do you like Kabuki, Yamato?"  
  
End of Act III.  
  
notes: I'm fairly confident that ABCs in Japan is kind of like First, Second and Third base here. D and E supposedly means pregnancy and abortion, for references to the text message type thing going on. I'm not quite sure the direction this story is taking, so bear with me, okay? La-La-Love, Artemis

P.S. In my attempt of shameless advocation, visit my website! (www.geocities.com/simchipop)


	4. Act IV

Boys Before Flowers

XVII.  
  
"KABUKI?!"  
  
On the other end, Tachikawa-san giggled.  
"Yes, Mimi-chan just called to explain. It's a Drama Club assignment –she intended to meet with my brother in Kyoto, and Ishida was kind enough to escort her. I suppose I was so enraptured with work that I just forgot. I hope that she packed enough clothes though..."  
  
Takenouchi sweatdropped.  
"Please excuse me but...aren't you...weren't you...worried?"  
  
Again, Tachikawa-san giggled. "Actually, I feel silly for overreacting now. Ishida is such a nice boy-"  
In the background, Sora distinctly heard what sounded like Mimi's father, 'But he's in a band! A band, Satoe!', along with a crash similar to the sound of the contents of a heavily packed closet tumbling out. The cursing that followed seemed familiar too.  
  
Tachikawa-san chose to ignore this, however.  
"-and Mimi has my trust."  
With her smile practically beaming through the phone, Sora couldn't bear to ask any further questions.  
"I see. Thank you, Tachikawa-san. If she calls again, would you please tell her to call me also?"  
"Of course, Sora-chan. Give my regards to your mother."  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"Goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye."XVIII.  
  
Hikari and her brother still wore their uniforms, seated upon the couch and discussing their most recent phone call.  
"Oniichan..."  
"So hungry..."  
"Do you feel that...Mimi-chan's parents are...lackadaisical?"  
"Huh? They're just easy-going."  
"You're taking this very lightly, Onii-chan."  
"It's hunger talking. Besides, what's to get worked up about?" Taichi yawned. Hikari shrugged.  
"I don't know. It feels...important, somehow. Besides, Sora is very nervous."  
"Sora is always nervous."  
  
Hikari pinched him, "You should be kinder to your girlfriend."  
"Whatever."  
  
They sat in silence.  
"There's a really good Chinese restaurant in Kyoto that we visited on a field trip."  
"Idiot."XIX.  
  
Mimi-meigochan and friend arrived at the Kaomise during the long performance; Act Three, Scene Two, just as Hirahara Satoshi had finished his final scene in the act. A stage hand informed him of his niece's arrival; he was so excited he just barely remembered to turn of his microphone as he rushed delicately through a small stairwell and into the backstage lobby. His niece saw him first.  
"Ojichan!"  
"Meigochan!"  
"Oji?" said the friend, a little too loud to be inconspicuous. Satoshi gave him a second glance.  
"Is this your friend, meigochan?"  
"Oh, Ojichan, this is my travel partner Ishida Yamato. Yamato, this is Hirahara Satoshi, my uncle."  
"Pleased to meet you!" said Satoshi cheerfully. Ishida stalled somewhat before he bowed.  
"It's a pleasure."  
"This is your first time performing for the Kaomise, right?"  
"Yes, it's a very big honor." Satoshi twittered his fan, "Certainly I am rising in fame!"  
  
Both he and Mimi-meigochan laughed.  
"Ojichan may not be the most well-known onnagata," said Mimi- meigochan, "but certainly he is the prettiest."  
"You give me too much credit, Meigochan." He pursed his red lips and fluttered his eyelashes, which made his niece titter with delight. "Please, stay and see the rest of the performance."  
"Oh, we couldn't!" Meigochan said politely, "It would be far too intrusive."  
"Please, I insist!"  
"No, no, we don't want to bother."  
"Please, it would mean so much to me." This is what Meigochan had waited for.  
"If only to make you happy, Ojichan."  
"Excellent!" A stage hand peeked down and asked them to be quiet, simultaneously beckoning Satoshi to prepare himself for Act Four. He stood, straightening the delicate red and purple kimono with practiced, feminine grace.  
"Ask Akiko-san to take you down to the viewing area." He smiled, "It's been wonderful to see you, Mimi-meigochan."  
"Thank you for letting us to see your performance, Ojichan. Please, do your best!"  
"I will!" And with that, Satoshi ascended the stairs. As he headed towards the dressing room, he could still hear the quiet conversation from the lobby.  
"Didn't Ojichan look fantastic in that kimono?"  
"He looked...very much like a woman."  
  
It was, by far, the best compliment Satoshi had received that day.XX.  
  
Taichi had already left for Koushirou's house when a knock came upon the door. Takeru stood breathing closely behind it.  
"Oh, Takeru-"  
"Is my brother here?"  
"Didn't anyone call you?" Hikaru inquired, "He's in Kyoto with Mimi-"  
"Okay." He turned and started down the hall. Hikari stamped her foot.  
"Well, aren't you going to say 'hi'?"  
  
Takeru stalled.  
"...hi?" And after a moment of silence, Hikari once again stamped her foot. But it was much less meaningful this time around.  
"...Will you going to come inside?" He stalled once more, but stepped back into the foyer and removed his shoes. Then he sat on the couch in an oddly polite –and therefore uncomfortable –position that eventually made Hikari uncomfortable as well. Silence assumed its place. Minutes and hours seemed to pass.  
  
"Have you decided what high school entrance exam you're taking?" She finally asked.  
"Well..." Takeru looked at his hands, "Definitely the Seiwa exam, but...the others I'm not so sure."  
  
Hikari clapped her hands,  
"Maybe you can take the Todai also, and Ken-kun will help you like he's helping me-"  
"Thanks, I have to go." Said Takeru, stood without a second thought and headed towards the foyer.  
"Takeru?"  
  
By this point one of his shoes was on and he struggled with the other. Before Hikari could get to the foyer he was halfway out the door. And by the time she had put on her slippers and stepped into the hall, Takaishi Takeru had reached the elevator.  
"Takeru!" Hikari's voice echoed through the hallway, "Takeru, what's wrong with you?"  
  
He didn't say anything as the elevator doors slid shut, and carried him down to the street. Hikari debated whether she would follow him or not. In the back of her mind, she thought of a foreign movie she had watched once; a girl with fair hair plucking daisies.  
  
He loves me. He loves me not.  
  
Follow him. Don't follow him.  
  
Don't follow him.XXI.  
  
Takeru raced up the stairs. But the door was already closed. He hesitated, vacillating. Knock. Don't knock.  
What's the difference between the right answer and the practical answer, he asked himself.  
  
It was a rhetorical question. In the end, he satisfied both ends of his question.  
  
He walked away.XXII.  
  
Ring.  
  
"Moshi?"  
  
"It's me, Nanaka-chan."  
  
"Yumi." Sigh. "I thought it might be Mimi."  
  
"I was hoping she had called you."  
  
"Nanaka...you don't really think that...Mimi was in Shimane, do you?"  
  
"I don't think so. But maybe."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Did you try calling her again?"  
  
"Yes, an hour ago."  
  
"I tried two hours ago."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Maybe we should try I-Ishida."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Let's just wait for Mimi."  
  
"Good idea."XXIII.  
  
When Taichi arrived home later, Hikari was in a bad mood.  
"Hikari-chan, I brought you some curry."  
"Thanks." She said curtly. Taichi may be oblivious some of the time, but he couldn't be so all the time, especially when regarding his younger sister. So he gave her a look.  
"Hikari?" She swiped the curry off of the table. "He's...he's so...I have to study!" She marched off to her room, the door slamming shut behind her.  
  
Taichi blinked. The phone rang. He answered it.  
"Yagami house." Taichi cast a glance at the door, "She's sleep now. Okay, okay...yes. Bye."  
  
Hikari peeked out.  
"Who was it?"  
"Ichijouji." Taichi scratched his head, then returned to the table. "He said he'd call tomorrow."  
  
Hikari pursed her mouth.  
"I'm going to see him."  
"Then drop this off for me." He fished through his pockets and handed her a folded note. "Sora's house is on the way, right?"  
  
She stuffed it in her handbag, slipped on her shoes and left without saying goodbye.  
  
Taichi blinked. The doorbell rang. He answered it.  
"Sora."  
"Taiyo..." She tipped exhaustedly forward, managing to keep her shoes in the foyer even when he caught her, "Why must Tachikawa be so impractical?"  
"Hikari has your note." He delicately skipped over the topic.  
"I just saw her. She didn't give me a note though."  
  
One of them realized they were still embracing. But neither did anything to help this.  
"Don't take it so seriously."  
"I'm just nervous."  
"You're always nervous."  
"You should be kinder to your girlfriend."  
"Oh," murmured Taichi, "déja-vu."  
"What?"XXIV.  
  
When Five Great Powers that Secure Love finished, Hirahara (now dressed as a man) took both Yamato and Tachikawa out to dinner. He excused himself around eight and, after securing their safety, took the train to his home on the Western side of Kyoto. Tachikawa had spoken of sight-seeing during dinner, but in the end wear overcame them both. They reached the hotel by the time night had fallen (it suited her taste, Yamato noted, with its delicate orchids matched against garish Japanese furniture and western paintings); the receptionist didn't inquire when they went to their room, for Mimi had only booked one.  
  
Yamato constructed a makeshift room divider with an extra sheet while she showered, and after he himself had showered, crawled in his futon and turned out the light. He lay awake for only six minutes when the room divider wafted to the floor. Tachikawa sat beside him, wet hair draped over her shoulder.  
"Yamato." She stared, unmoving, her mouth closed and her fingers grazing the front of his bare arm.  
"Is this a challenge?" She tried to kiss him but he moved, "because I'm not going to beg, Tachikawa." He delivered his best condescending look. Then he took the fallen room divider and his pillow, slouched off into the bathroom and shut the door.  
"Yamato."  
  
He groaned quietly.  
"Yamato...please." Silence followed. He waited, groaned once more and pitched over to the door. Tachikawa remained there, looking desperate and irritated and (to his own irritation) irrepressibly cute.  
  
Before she could speak, he interrupted her.  
"Can we talk?"  
"We are talking." She recoiled automatically, and rather childishly at that. He tossed her jacket to her and reached for his own,  
"Is there ever a time you're not at war?"  
"She who is first to the field and awaits battle is fresher in the fight." He gave her another look.  
"It's such a boring book." Said Tachikawa softly, "but I am learning something new."XXV.  
  
Both of them had wet hair and clothes over nightclothes. They had made it to the roof, with Kyoto's haze of white lights branching out through the streets. Winter air hung without mercy; Mimi hugged her jacket to her pale shift, and gave Yamato an unpleasant, impatient look. It was as if he refused to talk unto they reached the roof, then froze his lips together.  
"Well?" She asked finally.  
"Call the challenge." His voice wavered slightly in the cold.  
"What?"  
"Call the challenge." He repeated, "This is getting ridiculous."  
"I..." Mimi waited for him to interrupt. He didn't., "What do you want me to say?"  
  
Yamato didn't answer, and Mimi stared at him without further questions.  
"Well?" He repeated her mockingly. Mimi looked up in thought, then returned his gaze.  
"Kiss me."  
"What?"  
"Kiss me." She muttered with what would have been absolute seriousness, except for the coy smile hiding in the corner of her lips. "If I like it, you win."  
  
When she didn't say anything, she pressed the topic further. "Do it or don't do it, Yama-chan."  
  
After which, silence engulfed the rooftop.  
  
Yamato stared serenely, and took two steps forward.

End of Part IV.

Disclaimer: Me don't be ownin' Digimon, mon.

A few notes... Onnagata is a Kabuki term for the men who portray women in the plays (since Kabuki actors are men).  
  
Five Great Powers that Secure Love, or Godairiki Koi no Fujime, is an actual Kabuki play (though I have never seen it, or any other). The Kaomise is real and in Kyoto, as is Minamiza Theater.  
  
Um...meigochan, if you didn't guess, is the term for 'niece' and oji is 'uncle'.  
  
As far as Mimi's sudden insight and the reference to a book, she was talking about the Art of War by Sun Tzu, which she is apparently reading (as foreshadowed in Chapter 2).  
  
"Tai-yo" is the nickname Sora uses for Tai in my fantasy world. Taiyo means "sun".  
  
Lastly, in Mimi addressing Yamato by 'chan', she mocked him by calling him a child or by alluding he was below her. If you didn't get that, anyway. I dunno.  
  
This kind of a filler chapter, just to get things moving, I guess. Sorry if it was boring or confusing. Maybe the next one will be better. Not much left to go, I think. Love, Artemis

In shameless self-promotion, I ask (by ask I mean beg) that you visit my website. Fanfiction section coming up soon!


	5. Act V

Boys Before Flowers

XXVI.

Hikari swiftly preened in the mirror, a ritual usually partaken in whilst in the hallway of Takeru's apartment complex. By now, however, it had become habit before entering someone's house. She checked her lip-gloss and smoothed her hair. Then she knocked on Ichijouji's door.

Ken-kun himself answered.

"Oh, Hikari." He smiled his easy smile, "I thought you'd be sleep."

"Well, you know my brother. May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." He stepped aside, Hikari welcoming herself into their familiar, spacious apartment and slipping off her shoes.

"I'm glad you came."

Hikari fought a blush.

"Oh?" She said casually.

"Koushirou-kun and Miyako-chan were just about to leave. But now that you're here, I'm sure they'll stay longer."

"Oh." It was not disappointment, this Hikari knew. They headed through the hall towards his room, where Koushirou-kun and Miyako-chan's voices echoed loudly over a computer game. The conflict fell sharply at their entrance.

"Yoo! Hikari-chan!" Miyako waved candidly while Koushirou, apparently still sore over their argument, gave a small wave.

"Since Hikari-chan is here now, we should start studying." Ken-kun looked at her, "This isn't high school entrance exam stuff, but some of it's likely to be on the test as well. And this way, you'll get a feel for what the exams cover."

"Okay." Just as Hikari began to settle down, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Koushirou-kun moved for the door.

"I wonder who it could be…"

"Oh yeah, Hikari-" Miyako-chan took a sip of oolong tea from a tall cup, "Did you ask Takeru if he was taking the Todai entrance exam too?"

Hikari scoffed. Ken and Miyako exchanged glances.

"He didn't seem interested."

"Look who's here!" Koushirou-kun reentered, closely followed by another familiar face.

"Hey, Takeru-kun!" Hikari and Takeru exchanged a stifling glare. Miyako said, "Gee, if I had known everyone was going to be here I would have brought beer from the convenience store…"

Ken coughed,

"Sit down, Takeru. We were just about to study, if that's okay."

"Actually," He hesitated, then chose a seat strategically across from Hikari so that, at a normal vantage point, he did not have to meet her eyes if he did not want to, "I just came to ask if I could join your study group."

"What?" Hikari's voice was a little too loud, and a little too surprised. Takeru noticed this, but shrugged instead, looking pointedly at her in a nonchalant, but meaningful way.

"My mother wants me to take the Todai entrance exam."

"Ooh!" squealed Miyako-chan, "It would be so much fun to have everyone at school with us! It's too boring with just Ken-kun and Izumi-sempai."

"How kind." Koushirou quipped. He appeared lost in thought for a second, then, "Oh yes. I heard Mimi and Yamato were at war. You know all about it, right?"

Neither Takeru nor Hikari said anything. They were too busy glaring at each other.

Koushirou waited for an answer. None came.

Again, Ken coughed.

"Really? I never pictured them to be fighting."

"Yeah. I wonder why?" said Miyako.

By now, everyone was watching the pair. Hikari opened her mouth to speak…

However opportunely, the maid Kaede entered the room.

"Ken-sama, Kido-san is on the phone."

"I must be popular tonight." He excused himself briefly, and left with the maid. Silence seemed ominous, the tension created between Hikari and Takeru both thick and contagious.

Finally, after a few minutes had passed, Miyako could not take it anymore.

"What's wrong with everyone?!"

Ken returned then.

"Jyou-san just called to see if you were here, Koushirou-kun-"

"I…should go now." Takeru stood up, "I just came to ask if I could join your study group. But I need to go home now."

"Oh…alright." Ken smiled softly, "I'll call you next time we get together."

"Fine." He waved to everyone, and bowed to the maid who had reappeared in the doorway. When he was gone, everyone's gazes naturally fell on Hikari.

She remained silent. Once again, however, Miyako spoke up.

"Hikari…go!" There was no use disputing it.

XXVII.

"…Takeru." He had been fixing his hair in the mirror. He glanced in her direction and, seeing her suppress her anger, pushed away his as well.

"What…what's wrong? I mean…you didn't want to take the Todai exam, now you do-"

"My mother wanted me to-"

"You hardly talk to me anymore."

"I…" He fell silent. In place of Hikari's anger, Takeru felt concern. Now she stepped towards him, familiar compassion glistening in her expression.

"…what's wrong?"

"Hikari-chan…" His hand reached up and stroked the top of her head, starring. What could he say? He wanted to tell her.

But then Takeru noticed bits of blue, purple and red hair peeking out from the open doorway. Therefore, he swallowed his words, or rather, replaced them with something new.

"I'm just…worried about Yamato."

"Oh." Hikari sounded disappointed, "I see."

"Don't worry about me. I…I'm just, weird right now." He took his current hat from his pocket, a black and green beanie that matched his sweater, and pulled it over his eyes. Hikari's stare penetrated through the cloth. He pulled it up again.

"Come study with us." She said.

"I can't. I have to go home."

"Oh…I'm…I'm tired too." She had looked down now, "Let's go home together."

They blushed. But perhaps because of their own embarrassment they did not notice the others.

Takeru quickly acknowledged the spies with another wave, and then turned around, Hikari at his side. She said,

"You really don't have to worry about Yamato so much."

"I know."

"I'm sure he's just fine."

"I know."

Hikari glanced at him, and smiled very, very gently.

"Okay."

XXVIII.

With Yamato suddenly so near, Mimi grew much warmer. He was less than a foot in distance from her, watching her expression in his jeans-cum-pajamas, hands stuffed in the pockets and wearing his trademark cool. Then slowly, and with surprising tenderness, he leaned forward. Mimi allowed her eyes to close, and the cold feeling of the wind to disappear.

Then a voice, his voice as soft as she had ever heard it, said,

"I would rather beg."

Mimi opened her eyes.

First, she resisted the initial urge to slap him. It was, by her standards at least, uncivilized and unladylike. Second, she resisted the urge to kiss him, the natural urge brought about by his warmth and closeness. Then, as if she had transcended all anger, all embarrassment and all disappointment, she spoke with a soft smile on her lips.

"Then you will have to pay the forfeit."

Yamato's expression did not falter, but his voice betrayed him with slight interest.

"Forfeit?"

"How much money do you have on you, Yama-kun?"

He studied her,

"Two-thousand yen."

"Fine. Go to the convenience store across the street. I want a present."

Yamato knew better than to ask, for she told him soon enough.

"One box of 'protection', one box of tampons and one pregnancy test."

Mimi could hear, in the depths of her mischievous ears the angry and flustered hammering of his heart. Yamato, however, was a master of concealment. He nodded and left the roof without a word.

Once he was gone, Mimi returned to the room and went to sleep. It was a good thing, she thought just before she faded into slumber, that Yamato had his jacket with him.

It was also a good thing that Mimi was such a deep sleeper. That way she did not hear Yamato's fervent banging and quiet curses when he returned, with her requested items, to find the hotel room locked for the night. It really was all for the better. Guilt is such an unnecessary feeling in the midst of war, after all.

XXIX.

Sunday morning rolled around.

Ishida Hiroaki rolled out of bed.

"Yamato, what's for breakfast?"

Yamato did not answer.

This was odd. Usually, he would find his son watching the news, breakfast waiting on the table. Homemade delicacy likes special breakfast curry or a simple _kayu_ with fried egg on the side. In all actuality, Hiroaki was pretty spoiled. He thought of this whilst he drew a long deep breath. The house smelled, like much of the time, of unwashed dishes and old clothes. Nothing new, certainly nothing enticing, and it was over this that he began to worry.

Hiroaki slouched into the kitchen, heading for the phone. It rang before he could pick it up.

"Ishida."

"Otou-san. It's me."

"Yamato." Hiroaki rubbed his eyes mournfully, "Where are you?"

"On the Moonlight Nagara."

"What?" He spat incredulously. He could sense his son's wince over the phone.

"It's a long story. I should be back in Tokyo in an hour."

Hiroaki looked skeptically at the phone.

"A long story I'll hear when you get back?"

"To be honest, not likely."

He sighed.

"Alright, I won't pry. But you'd better make me breakfast."

"I'll stop at the convenience store on the way. Ja." He grunted and hung up the telephone. His stomach rumbled irritably, and he checked the time. Nine-eighteen. Just enough time to catch up on some paperwork before breakfast.

XXX.

Taichi had come upon the fortune of finding Pocky that morning and, being too lazy to make breakfast himself, ate them while waiting for his sister.

Hikari ambled out of her room. She gave Taichi –or rather, the five Pocky sticking out of his mouth –a disgusted glance.

"Ohayo."

"Oofwao." In one great gulp, he swallowed the remainders. Hikari looked sick. "They're back."

"Mom and Dad?"

"Yamato and Tachikawa. Sora called this morning to tell me."

"It's about time!" Hikari fell onto the couch with a dramatic sigh. She was much more dramatic in the morning. "Takeru was really worried last night."

"I thought you said you went to see Ichijouji."

Hikari shrugged.

"So what were they doing?"

"Something about kabuki."

"Kabuki?"

"Yeah, but here's the thing." Taichi stuffed another two Pocky into his mouth, "Dey came onf diffrwent twains."

"Different trains?"

"Dats fwaht I thaid."

"I bet they got into an argument." Hikari sighed dreamily. "Lover's quarrel."

She was also much more dreamy in the morning.

"What makes you say that?"

"Haven't you ever thought Ishida and Mimi might _like_ each other, and that's why they're arguing?"

"They don't argue. They're just at war."

"What about the time when you gave Sora that hairclip and you two fought? It was because you liked each other."

Taichi blushed. And shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Nii-chan…"

"Maybe." He looked at Hikari with a lingering glance. Hikari stared back, apprehensively, and finally coughed.

"What?"

"Make breakfast."

"Idiot."

XXXI.

--New Text Message--

from. Tachikawa Mimi

received at: 12:24 PM

I can't believe you left me alone in Kyoto.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE: SUNDAY, TWELVE THIRTY TWO P.M.

It's my turn to call. –Ishida

--New Text Message--

from. Tachikawa Mimi

received at: 12:39 PM

Says whom?

NEW TEXT MESSAGE: SUNDAY, TWELVE FORTY SEVEN P.M.

I paid the forfeit. It's my call. –Ishida

--New Text Message--

from. Tachikawa Mimi

received at: 12:58 PM

Fine. Call it.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE: SUNDAY, ONE ONE P.M.

Monday. I'll find you. –Ishida

XXXII.

Yamato arrived at his own apartment well into the afternoon, and Natsuko was already waiting for him.

"Oh." He blinked, fishing for his keys, "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long." She said vaguely. Actually, she had been waiting for quite some time.

"You should have called –Eiri could have given you the spare key."

Yamato opened the door, and she stepped inside. Her hair, still the same vibrant blonde that her sons had also inherited, swayed side to side as she pulled off her shoes. Her tension seemed contagious. Yamato moved to open a window, letting through the pleasant chill of winter. Finally, she asked,

"Is Takeru here?"

"He called." That was all he would say. She knew Yamato did not like to pry into their affairs.

"Oh." She fiddled with her hair, "Have you eaten?"

"I made breakfast at Dad's house."

"Oh."

Yamato sighed,

"He's probably at Yagami's house. He might be with Ichijouji, too. You can wait for him. I'll make some tea."

"No tea, please."

But he had already moved into the kitchen, pulling a pair of clean cups from the cupboard. Natsuko sat at the table then, examining fingers and fingernails. When, she wondered, had the river between them become an ocean? Natsuko felt as though she had already lost Yamato, during the rocky years when he learned the meaning in 'divorce'.

Through it all, Takeru had remained faithfully by her side. But soon, he came home less and less frequently, studying quickly and spending the night in Yamato's apartment. Staying with Hikari as late as possible. Or turning in early and leaving before she awoke. She could hardly bear a house with one other person –

How could she bear one alone?

Yamato placed the tea on the table. It filled her with sweet, tangy smells. Beside it he placed two, small French pastries.

"Help yourself." Before he could sit down, the doorbell rang. He excused himself mutely and went to answer it. Natsuko listened, quietly sipping the tea. Then the door shut.

Silence.

"Yamato?" He had left.

The phone rang. Natsuko answered it.

"Ishida residence."

"Mom?"

"Takeru?"

XXXIII.

"…what are you two doing out here?"

Suzuhara and Ikeda looked terrified.

"Please…Ishida-san…"

"Ishida…san?" inquired Yamato.

"We were wondering…if…you…"

"Did you…?"

"G-go to Shi-shi-shi-"

"Shibuya?"

They erupted in bright red. Finally, the brown-haired one Suzuhara said,

"…yes."

Yamato grinned. He could not help it.

"Yes."

"What about Shimane?!" Ikeda burst forth.

"Shimane?"

"YES!" They asked together. Now he shook his head.

"No."

In spite of their terror, they let out simultaneous, gaping sighs.

"We went to Kyoto instead."

They froze. Again, Yamato could not help himself.

"Kyoto?"

"Yes."

Silence enraptured them. However, unlike the still and tense silence experienced with his mother, it was an amused, if not mischievously so, lack of dialogue.

"Do you want some tea?" He asked finally.

Again, they erupted bright red and, with a flurry of poor excuses, left.

His mother opened the door then.

"I'm leaving now. Take care."

"Bye."

Then Yamato was all alone.

He returned inside, the dirty teacup had been washed and neatly and returned. He reached for a pastry and chewed it slowly.

The doorbell rang. He answered it.

"Yamato." Said Mimi.

He rolled his eyes and, ignoring any formerly engrained manner or sentiment, attempted to close the door. No such luck. She slid through the small margin and tugged his shirtsleeve.

"I'm sorry." It was enough to stop any door from shutting.

He leaned on it now, fixing his thoughtful gaze. The hallway was rather private, vaguely secluded from the rest of the floor by a turn two doors down. Yamato stepped into it, leaving the door ajar.

"Love and war." He answered, with a small huff. She smiled.

"The Christmas festival opens today, near Tanpopo Bridge."

Yamato stared at her, knowing and incredulous and confused simultaneously. Mimi continued,

"It's the best one in Minato. Everyone says so." She shrugged innocently, "Let's go together."

He pushed her into the wall without any real force at all.

From the cracked door there could be seen the window of Yamato's apartment. Early winter night had fallen over Tokyo –in the distance, the multicolored glow of Rainbow Bridge mirrored on the bay, flurries of bright lights and the subtle, moving noises of the city could be heard, dimly, from the outside. Yamato leaned over Mimi, protecting her, cornering her, all of these things as if to distance themselves from the real world. The moving world.

For now, time stood still.

Yamato said,

"I keep thinking I should stay away from you, but here you are, always next to me. I wonder why…"

It came together so easily-- the air, the lights, the sounds of the street.

"War and love-" Tachikawa started.

He kissed her.

End of Act V.

notes.

- Minato is the area in Tokyo where Odaiba and Rainbow Bridge and Tokyo Tower are all located.

- _Moonlight Nagara_ is one of the trains used to go from Kyoto to Tokyo and vice versa. I think it leaves at night, hence the name 'Moonlight'.

- When Yamato asked if Suzuhara and Ikeda would like some tea, it's kind of a vague and (rather harmless) innuendo. As read once in a book about Japan, a common pickup line is 'Let's have morning tea together'; a kind of sly going about to say 'sleep with me tonight'. Yamato knew this, and Suzuhara and Ikeda assumed it. And since they're already scared of him, you can only imagine.

…it's almost over.

-Love Artemis

P.S. in shameless avocation, visit my DeviantArt account! )


	6. Act VI

Boys Before Flowers

XXXIII.

**joukido** has logged on 

**compudatabyte**: It's about time.

**joukido**: had to study some more.

**compudatabyte**: Sure. Biology again?

**joukido**: anatomy. but it's just as difficult.

**compudatabyte**: Soo soo.

**joukido**: hey, so you're in on the drama right?

**compudatabyte**: What?

**joukido**: you know, with Ishida and Mimi.

**compudatabyte**: Oh, sure. Sort of. Ken told me something of it that he heard from Hikari.

**joukido**: why did it start?

**joukido**: koushirou?

**joukido**: ?

**compudatabyte**: Sorry. Why did it start? I really can't be sure.

**joukido**: i never figured them to argue that much. i didn't even think they talked.

**compudatabyte**: I knew that they did. She was with Ishida's band last year, near Golden Week? It was right after the big COMPUTECH exposition.

**joukido**: i didn't know. it must be serious.

**compudatabyte**: Highly doubtful. In most occasions, these kind of juvenile antics are based off of petty circumstances. High school life, eh?

**joukido**: soo. the good old days.

**compudatabyte**: But your question does spark my curiosity. Why would Mimi and Ishida be arguing?

**joukido**: sorry koushirou, i think i just skipped a chapter.

**compudatabyte**: I understand.

**joukido**: i'll talk to you after quarter-finals.

**compudatabyte**: Right, okay. Do your best.

**joukido** has logged off 

XXXIV.

The sensation of wanton love. That was how he would describe it.

Holding hands.

He glanced at their interlaced fingers.

Gratuitous, meaningless and somehow everything that mattered at that exact moment.

Love for love's sake. Beautiful in its empty purpose.

XXXV.

"It's like a fairytale!" Mimi exclaimed, the night chill gathering pink at her cheeks. "Like the candy house in Hansel and Gretel!"

"Didn't the children get eaten in that one?" inquired Yamato. Mimi turned her gaze from the bright gingerbread house to make a face at him.

"The witch died, not the children. Don't be so cynical. Today we are not at war. Just for today, so enjoy it."

"Whatever." said Yamato. He made a face back.

They were still holding hands.

"There are games over there!" They ventured towards the festival games, driven solely by Mimi's excitement. Mimi knocked over bottles displaying bold Western titles and won a small bear, which she gave to Yamato. In turn, he played a miserable game of Wanage, but somehow managed a kaleidoscope. They both won balloons and, through a well-played session of Goldfish Scoop Yamato received a spotted goldfish, which he gave to Mimi.

Afterwards, while they were enjoying crepes with powdered sugar, she took time to reexamine her gift.

"She's so cute!" Mimi squealed, holding the plastic bag at eyelevel, "Tsuyu-chan."

"Tsuyu?" He asked.

"She's so cute…" she said again, giving the goldfish a dreamy look. But her smile transgressed suddenly to a pout.

"Tsuyu-chan looks so sad."

"An expressive goldfish?" Yamato actually grinned, "She probably doesn't like plastic bags.'

They finished their crepes and moved on to other parts of the festival. Both Yamato and Mimi hung silver bells on the Christmas tree for good luck. They drew fortunes from a box of hollow, painted chestnuts. Yamato's fortune read:

You have a true heart, and the power to grant wishes. Believe if only for the sake of believing.

Mimi's fortune said:

Your kind spirit will take you far. Don't despair, tread with caution and you will find unexpected happiness.

"These sound contrived."

"They're not!" Mimi protested, "Believe if only for the sake of believing."

Yamato made another face.

Hours wound by. At eight-thirty, the man dressed as Santa Claus said a magic word to light the Christmas tree from the highest star to the lowest light. Then people started to dwindle home. Mimi and Yamato meandered farther into town. They went to Akiwa pond, out of sight from all monuments except for Tokyo Tower, peaking modestly from over the skyline. There, one of the few areas relatively obscured from the mainstream, wide stepping stones stretched across the shallow water. Either vaguely remembered this place; neither could be sure why.

Mimi stepped out onto the first stone, holding Tsuyu-chan's bag in two hands.

"She must be very unhappy."

"Maybe." Yamato shrugged.

Mimi untied the bag and gingerly let its contents (Tsuyu-chan included) drain into the pond. Tsuyu stayed in place, momentarily disoriented. Then she swam away. Mimi sighed. Yamato said,

"It's better this way."

She crouched, tucking her knees recklessly into her chest and balancing on her toes. Stepping stone on a stepping stone. Yamato hung back on the shadow path.

"I wish I could just swim away." She said.

XXXVI.

Time passed. Yamato walked Mimi home.

She said,

"I hope Tsuyu-chan will be happy."

Yamato gave her his kaleidoscope.

"Since you don't have your goldfish anymore."

"Thank you."

She wanted to say, Tomorrow we'll be at war again. But then, Yamato said,

"How…does this keep going?"

"What?"

"I'm tired of it. This 'war'. Let's just end it."

Mimi remained silent. Then,

"No."

Yamato looked at her, rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You're so…"

"Don't make fun of me." She said seriously. She added quietly, "Of course it doesn't matter to you."

"Mimi…"

"Goodnight."

She felt his eyes on her only for a moment before his arms enveloped her by surprise.

"Let go." She whispered.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Cut it out. You're embarrassing me." His chest pressed tightly into her back as his possessive hold tightened. Mimi did not struggle against him. Instead, her eyes fell to the ground. They stood a moment in silence.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You're not."

"I say things I don't mean."

"You do things you don't mean, too."

"I brought you flowers."

"Flowers aren't enough."

"What is-"

Voices from down the hall startled them. Yamato relinquished his embrace, settling for her hand instead. They followed each other a ways up, finding a vacant balcony usually used for smoking and resumed the conversation.

"When will it be enough?"

Mimi stared at him, then turned away and, for a while, examined the curious skyline. From this angle there were no popular sights –only lights, glistening across the black horizon.

"You tell me."

"Stop it." Said Yamato.

"Stop what?"

"Stop distancing yourself from this problem."

She smiled with innocent sarcasm,

"What problem?"

"Look, it's a game, war, whatever you will but how long…" He paced three steps, "How long before one of us…cracks?"

Mimi opened her mouth but he interrupted,

"It's been fun. The last three days, spending time with you. It was fun." He sighed, pushing a hand through his hair and causing it to spike at slightly odd angles, "But you have…your…"

He paced slightly, then cursed.

"Feelings aren't just games. You can't just contain anger or…resent or hurt by playing around with them, pretending it doesn't exist. Don't be…don't be so…juvenile."

Mimi stood still, momentarily stricken. Yamato looked down, away, for an instant. Then he cleared his throat and continued past her.

"Goodnight."

She mouthed, 'Please wait'. But he didn't hear her, of course.

The last thing Yamato said that night was:

"Don't stay out too late."

But she stayed in the balcony for a while despite this, crouched low and fixated on the city lights. There were times when her stomach clenched terribly, and her eyes stung with unshed tears.

Mimi wiped her eyes irritably.

"Don't be so juvenile."

XXXVII.

Monday.

Anticipation hums across the school.

"What do you think will happen?"

"Did they really go to Shimane?"

"I'm so jealous!"

Everyone simmers eagerly.

But Monday comes and goes.

Tuesday.

A growing tremor of excitement.

"Everything is so tense."

"This is nerve-racking."

"Do you think Mimi-chan is okay?"

Students casually drop by classrooms 3-B and 2-E for information, but neither has anything to say.

Tuesday goes by, also.

Wednesday.

Mimi and Yamato suffer more inquiry as people continue to visit their classrooms.

"Was he…you know?"

"Is Shimane good? I mean, I want to take my girlfriend up there…"

"Did you actually go? I mean, are you guys…well?"

Mimi replies,

"What homework did I miss?"

Yamato replies,

"Idiot."

Thursday.

Mimi and Yamato are called to the Principal's Office.

"I don't normally take interest in the affairs of students, but this case has exceedingly risen to my attention. I will not make assumptions, or dictate your affairs and relations outside of school, but when it interferes with the normal functioning of Seiwa Academy…this 'war' must come to an end."

Mimi says,

"There is no 'war', Principal. It was a very silly affair that got out of hand. I apologize."

Yamato looks at her, and the principal looks between them.

"Very well. But please measure your relationship, at least until the gossip dies down. Seiwa does not need this kind of publicity."

"I understand, Principal."

"I understand."

They leave the office. Mimi gives Yamato a meaningful look and walks away.

Students, deterred by receiving no answers, wan from visiting classrooms.

Thursday goes on its way.

Friday.

Gossip has died down. People wonder amongst themselves.

"What happened? Did the principal threaten them?"

"Do you think they broke up?"

"I heard that the war was off, completely."

Yamato goes to Classroom 2-E at lunch. Everyone holds their breath.

"Tachikawa, may I speak to you?"

"Sure." She makes no motion to move.

"Toru wants to know if you'd be interested in singing with us for the Christmas Concert."

"I'm sorry. I need to study for midterms."

"Alright."

Yamato leaves. Everyone exhales.

"She turned him down!"

"They are definitely broken up."

"It's really too bad. They were a cute couple."

Later that night, Yamato goes to band practice.

"How was Shibuya?"

"No more Shibuya for Yamato –the war's over now."

"Does that mean Tachikawa is still single?"

Saturday.

The War is old news. Sora tells Taichi,

"What a relief. I'm really glad it's all over."

"I don't trust it. It was too easy."

No one visits Classrooms 2-E or 3-B, except the usual friends and occasional suitors.

Seiwa Academy returns to normal.

The final bell rings. Mimi talks with Nanako and Yumi.

"Is it really over?"

"Yes."

"Did you…did you really go to Kyoto?"

"Yes."

"Did you…with, I mean…?"

"Did I miss any notes from last Saturday?"

The final bell rings. Yamato talks to Taichi.

"Is it really over?"

"Yes."

"Did you really go to Kyoto?"

"Yes."

"So, did you? With Tachikawa, I mean?"

"Idiot."

Mimi leaves.

Yamato leaves.

They meet accidentally in front of the school.

Yamato says,

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

Mimi replies,

"Alright."

XXXVIII.

Akiwa Pond, while settled beneath a cherry tree also hid from the afternoon sun, and Yamato stayed once again on its shadowy edges. Mimi hopped from stone to stone, regarding her uniform skirt carefully as she peered through the water's surface.

"I wonder if Tsuyu-chan is happy."

The winter wind rustled them, slightly.

"If I sing with you, what will I sing?" He looked at her curiously, and she returned his stare.

"Whatever you want. The act is getting old."

"I want to sing something slow…a love song." For a moment, her gaze drifted towards an unseen point and held there. Then she turned around, and quietly crossed to the other side.

"I know it's not a challenge," her voice hummed low, close to his ear, "but if it were, what would you give me?"

"It's not a challenge."

"But if it were," Yamato felt her fingers playing over the edge of his tie, "…would you keep your promise?"

"Promise?"

"Or did you not mean that, too?" Though she remained close, her voice had lost its tender tone somewhat. And somehow, it seemed naïve, desperate too.

"…yes, I would keep my promise."

Mimi whispered,

"Okay."

XXXIX.

"This is getting a little ridiculous." Hikari slammed her pencil on the table, startling Takeru out of work. "Why would the war just be…over?"

With a huff, she stretched her arms back, then settled across the desk. Ken and his family had left for Hong Kong on holiday, leaving Takeru and Hikari to study alone. Takeru watched her face, cutely pinched in irritation.

He said,

"You know Nii-chan and Mimi. The war started just as irrationally."

Now Hikari gave him an inquisitive glance.

"What do you mean?" Takeru returned her glance, thinking to himself in silence.

"You know why they're fighting?" Hikari inquired louder.

Takeru blinked. She leaned over the desk with a steady, imploring stare.

"Do you?"

"It…it started a while ago." He paused, giving her a serious look, "Don't let this get around, okay?"

Hikari nodded affirmatively. Takeru continued,

"Remember Nii-chan's Golden Week concert?"

"How could I forget?" And Hikari swooned, unabashed towards Takeru's sudden change in expression, "Hitoribocchi no SEE-SAW. What an incredible song."

Takeru cleared his throat,

"Mimi sang at the SEE-SAW premiere concert, and the two or so before. During the time, they were…how do I say this…involved?"

"Involved?"

"Yeah. They…well, they obviously liked each other, I mean."

"Oh."

"It's hard to tell. Hm, actually, I think SEE-SAW was written by Nii-chan about Mimi…anyway, they spent a lot of time together and it got complicated."

He paused,

"Is someone at the door?"

"Complicated as in…?"

"Just…complicated."

Takeru shifted carefully and listened for the front door.

"I thought I heard someone knocking."

"Finish the story."

"The rest I'm not really sure of…Yamato said that Mimi told him she liked him, and he said that he liked her but…"

Daisuke burst in the room.

"The door was open so I let myself in, sumi-masen! Oh, beautiful Hikari-chan. What's this about a war?"

His eyes narrowed on Takeru.

Hikari said,

"World War II. It's going to be on the entrance exam."

Takeru said,

"Let's go out for noodles. My treat."

"Well as long as you're treating for me," said Daisuke, "I'll treat for beautiful Hikari-chan."

"I'll treat for myself."

"I'll buy for everyone."

"I guess that's okay."

"No, I'm buying dinner for beautiful Hikari-chan!"

"No."

"Stop calling me beautiful."

"But it's true!"

"He has a point."

"Shut up, Takeru."

"Yeah, shut up."

"You shut up too."

"Yes ma'am."

XXXX.

"We're going for a new kind of sound." Said Toru importantly, "No more SAD EMO KID music."

Eight eyes blinked at him.

Reiichi said,

"SADIE MONKEY? What's that?"

Everyone nodded in mystification.

Toru coughed.

"Never mind. Anyway, Mimi-chan's beautiful voice will help us define this new sound-"

"Hey, that's would really get us some publicity: SADIE MONKEY ROCK N' ROLL! Teen-Age Wolves was getting kind of old."

"Ahem." Said Toru, "We're not changing our name."

"How about TEEN-AGE MONKEY!"

"We're not changing our name!"

Reiichi, Keitaro and Toru argued amongst each other.

Mimi leaned over to Yamato,

"Can I pick my song?"

"No. I'll pick, to make it fair."

"SADIE WOLVES ROCK N' TEEN-AGE MONKEY!"

"WE'RE NOT CHANGING OUR BAND'S NAME!"

Mimi said,

"Idiots."

Yamato looked at her. She smiled.

XXXXI.

After ramen, Daisuke went home.

"HUUU! DAISUKE-KUN!"

"Go away. I need the toilet."

With similar grace and excitement, Jun Motomiya brought her elbow crashing into his head.

"RESPECT YOUR OLDER SIBLINGS!"

"GET OFF ME YOU HAG!"

"QUIET! WHY IS NO ONE IN THIS HOUSE EVER QUIET?!"

"Sorry, Okaa-san."

Daisuke and Jun shuffled meekly into the bathroom.

"Daisuke…" She whimpered, as soon as the door was shut, though it sounded much more like a ghost and twice as disturbing, "You're still friends with Takeru right?"

"Takeru." He snorted comically, and lifted his head with pride, "My nemesis of love."

"Oh, is he ACDC? I didn't know."

"AC…DC?"

"Anyway, please get me tickets to Yama's next concert."

"I don't have any money so, no."

"I'll give you money."

"I'll take the money but…no."

"DAAAIIISSUUUKKEEEE…" begged Jun, implementing a ghostly expression that, once again, defined the slight expression of terror on Daisuke's face. He shuffled to the left, then the right, tangoing in this fashion until his legs hit the toilet.

"Fine! Just stop doing that."

"OH!" Jun lunged in his direction –Daisuke just managed to dodge –for the hand-framed picture of Yamato she kept on the wall.

"THANK YOU!" But this was said to the picture more than anything. Daisuke shifted uncomfortably over the toilet lid.

"Whatever. Now get out."

"Fine, fine." Just before she left, however, she said over her shoulder, "How does Hikari feel, by the way, with you swinging both ways?"

"GET OUT!!"

"QUIET!"

"Sorry, Otou-san."

XXXXII.

YOU HAVE ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE.

Ne, I'm so glad the war is finally over. Is everything okay between you and Ishida?

Sora

_Reply?_

-------yes

TYPE TEXT HERE((Everything's okay. I'm in their Christmas concert. It will be tough to learn a new song, but everyone will manage. Please come see us! See you tomorrow, maybe? Ja!

P.S. the war is not over yet, Sora-chan. I'm planning something special. ))END 

_Send?_

------yes

End of Act VI.

Notes.

1) I have no idea why Koushirou and Jyou use AIM.

2) Wanage is the Japanese version of horseshoes, or ring toss.

3) Irrelevant, however: Tsuyu is a Japanese female name meaning 'dew'

4) I don't know if I mentioned this before, but Shimane is a place in the country. Yamato and Takeru's grandmother lives up there, and it can be seen in Our War Game where the gang battles…that one…digimon.

5) Hitoribocchi no SEE-SAW is an actual song that Yama's band sings.

6) SAD EMO KID, when pronounced in Japanese can sound (I think) something like: SAAD-IIMO-KIDDU. When pronounced by a person who does not speak English very well, it can sound similar to SAAD-IIMON-KII (Sadie Monkey) by some stretch of the imagination. Okay, maybe not. Eh.

7) ACDC, while also a band (I think), is slang for bisexual. I'm not sure if they use it in Japan, but maybe Jun's…worldly, or something. I don't know.

A long one, and yet still uneventful. Next chapter is the last, most likely. I'm going to write a Takari soon. I can feel it in my bones.

--Artemis


	7. Act VII

Boys Before Flowers

XLIII.

Dearest Mimi,

As you know, by the time you're back from school today we will have already left for Fiji. Please take care of yourself this week and over winter break; we have left you a little spending money in the cabinet, and safety money just in case you get into trouble (not that you will, of course). We've notified the school that you won't be present next Saturday for the concert. Also, we've left the phone number of Satoshi-oji, Hirahara-obaa, Takenouchi-san, Pajaro Verde (our hotel), our personal fax number, the number of our cruise company and our cruise captain's cell phone, our masseuse, our maid and our driving company, as well as the driver's extension. Please call if you need anything, or if you're lonely, or if you need more money (we weren't sure if ¥ 250000 would be enough). Take care of yourself, don't open the door for strangers and call Nanaka or Ikeda if you need noise in the house. We miss you, darling!

Love, Mom and Dad (kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss)

Note. We're so sorry we'll miss your concert. We'll make it up to you, somehow. Please do your best! We'll be home before New Year. Merry Christmas! Love again, Mom and Dad (kiss kiss).

XLIV.

"Yeah, it's pretty RADDU." Said Takeru, using American slang to the best of his knowledge (that is, poorly) and simultaneously evoking a laugh from Wallace. He spoke better English knowing that the person on the other end could speak Japanese. "More alternative. Like the Pillows or Art-School."

Actually, that was an overstatement.

"Sounds awesome. So, is there going to be digital feedback or what?"

"I think so. Toru –the lead guitarist? –has been speaking to Izumi, trying to go global on the 'net. And Izumi's pretty capable so yeah, you can probably count on it."

"Sweet."

"SWEET-U? _Amai, ano_…sugar?"

"Slang." Explained Wallace coolly, "It's like…'cool'."

"Oh, like cool. SWEET-U."

Again, Wallace laughed.

"Oh yeah." Takeru had a tendency to gush about his brother's band to anyone interested, and really, why shouldn't he? Teenage Wolves had been gaining immense popularity, especially in anticipation with the nearing season, "Tachikawa's singing at the Winter Concert too. She and Nii-chan are working on it together."

"Tachikawa? Oh, the one who lived in New York. She's pretty hot. This really sounds like a kickass show."

"KI-KASSU?"

"Slang. It's like 'cool' or 'sweet' but more hardcore."

"Oh, okay." He decided not to try again.

"Hey, so about Tachikawa and Ishida…"

"How did _you_ hear about that?"

"Miyako, of course." Of course, thought Takeru. Wallace egged on, "So?"

"She's exaggerating. It's nothing big."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed, "Oh geez, Mom's talking long-distance bills. E-mail me about the show?"

"Count on it. Hey Wallace?"

"Yeah?"

"What does…SADIE MONKEY mean?"

"Sadie Monkey?"

"Yeah. It's the name of the concert."

"I've never heard it before… Gotta go, Takeru. E-mail me. Oh! Okay Mom! Bye."

"_Ja._"

XLV.

Mimi, although early enough, arrived at Hotel Vintage in Shinjuku –their current practice location of which Keitaro (unofficial budgeter) had complained for weeks –fashionably late. Yamato had expected no less. He was fingering over his acoustic guitar absently, three small piles of sheet music set neatly on a traditional table, his eyes frowning bright as he studied them.

"You're late." He didn't look up at her. Mimi smiled, settling on the tatami mat set beneath the table.

"But I'm still early. Are those my songs?"

"I don't know yet." Yamato frowned deeper, settling up to meet her gaze. He wore his uniform, white shirt rolled up at the sleeves and the black tie loosened at the collar that somehow made Mimi catch her breath. If Yamato noticed, he did not falter. "I've been working on these covers but…"

Mimi slid one of the piles to her side of the table.

"White Christmas?" She scrunched her nose, perusing the lyrics, "This isn't a love song."

Yamato shrugged, pulling the papers back and marking over them with his pencil. Mimi reached for another one.

"Akino Arai?" He looked up at the surprise in her tone, realized her shock, and found himself oddly embarrassed.

"Yeah."

"I never realized you liked her music."

Yamato shrugged again. Mimi glanced over the song.

"Can we try this one?" He hesitated, tentatively taking the sheet music from her hand and lifted his guitar, studying it with care.

"I guess." He pushed the music back to her, "the chords aren't complicated. Can you read music?"

"Of course."

He moved across the strings and she began to sing.

When Mimi sang, it was like catching that perfect ray of sunlight, piercing clean through the dark clouds of rain. Her voice was a smooth alto, neither too breezy nor too stark; the precise combination of innocence and sensuality that, when singing the right song, could bring children to silence and men to tears.

The song Yamato had chosen was called 'Vanilla', and although he knew it would not be the right song, his fingers moved along with the music and Mimi continued to sing. Her voice had not been spectacular in youth –Yamato had found it immature, evident of her sheltered upbringing and stringent technique. But now, it was as lucid and ethereal as a glass of water in the midst of falling. Except her voice never touched the ground. Did that make sense?

"_Kumo de kara watashi ga mieru shisaku shisaku…_"

From in the clouds

I am seen

thinking

thinking

The song was over before Yamato remembered it began. Mimi pursed her lips and, for once, waited for him to speak. Yamato said,

"It's not the right song."

"No." agreed Mimi.

"But…" He touched his forehead to see whether his face was hot, "But…it was beautiful."

Mimi actually blushed.

"Thanks." She pushed the sheet music back to his side of the table, and there settled in an awkward silence. Yamato still felt trapped by the song.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes please."

He stood, leaning the guitar against the chair where he sat and traveling towards the kitchenette on the far side of the room. Once full of ice water (and now lacking in ice), the pitcher had sat for a good forty minutes. He poured slowly and carefully, not allowing what little chunks of ice left to splash, surprising even himself for his sudden attention to it. From the table, Mimi said,

"How did you know Akino Arai was my favorite singer?"

"You told me last year." He grasped the cups with either hand. "Let's try 'Daniel' next."

"I forgot that I told you." And she laughed sweetly, "It hasn't even been two years and it seems like a really long time ago."

Yamato set the glasses on the table and studied her. Something was definitely on her mind. But he lifted his guitar and, finding a second copy under his chair, pushed the first in front of her.

"It's in English." Mimi glanced over the lyrics, pushed her hair behind her ear and switched her gaze to him. For a moment, she didn't speak. Then she asked,

"Who is this?"

"Sakamoto Ma'aya." Yamato started the beginning chords of the song. It was a faster pace than 'Vanilla', with the characteristic charm of Sakamoto Ma'aya. Mimi had never heard this song –it was apparent in how her words stumbled in some places, and he slowed the tempo to accommodate her.

"Can you start over?"

He did. She nailed almost every note, strengthening with confidence with each bar. Yamato nodded in time as he moved over the strings, integrating himself with the music and Mimi's voice until only one entity existed.

"_Who can I turn to? Love is not enough When love is not enough, what else matters?_"

The song ended.

"What else matters?" Yamato asked himself.

His gaze shifted to Mimi who, by the look in her eyes, could not answer.

Reiichi burst into the room, breathing heavily.

"Sorry I'm late!" Yamato and Mimi whirled around, flustered, as if they had been doing anything but singing.

"Konbanwa, Reiichi-kun." Mimi covered sweetly, taking a sip of her water.

"Practice doesn't start for another hour." snapped Yamato, slightly annoyed and for no particular reason. At least one he was not willing to admit. Reiichi glanced at him, at Mimi, then at the two of them together. Then he checked his watch.

"Oh." He sighed heavily, "Well then. I'm going to go pick up some food. Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai." Mimi called after him and giggled quietly. Reiichi stopped in his tracks, turning a peculiar shade of pink.

"Oh Mimi-chan, would you like anything special?"

"Oh. Chief Salad, please?"

Reiichi, by the look on his face, did not understand. But he gave a flustered smile and graciously nodded, gently closing the door. Yamato leaned his guitar against the chair and cleared his throat.

"We'll see what the band thinks about 'Daniel'…"

"…but we can do better." She finished his sentence. Yamato nodded.

"Hey…"

"Yes?"

"What's a Chief Salad?"

"It's a salad with everything in it. I've eaten it before in New York and just got a craving."

"You mean Chef Salad?"

"Oh." Mimi tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I thought it sounded odd."

XLVII.

"Is she okay?"

"I think she's comatose."

Sora did, indeed, look comatose. She was so deeply asleep Hikari would, for her own peace of mind, stop whispering abruptly to hear her breathing. Koushirou watched also, cross-legged on the floor and fixated on her face, waiting for her eyelashes to flutter restlessly. Taichi seemed much less concerned. His arm was thrown casually around his girlfriend's shoulder as if she were three times as conscious and involved in the conversation.

"She's just tired." He said smoothly, "She has extra tennis practice now. There's some kind of tournament coming up and their new coach drives them pretty hard." He yawned, leaning his head back on the couch.

Hikari sighed,

"Some boyfriend you are, Taichi."

"Respect your elders." He stared placidly at the ceiling, "What's up, Koushirou?"

"I wanted to borrow your web camera."

"_You_ want to borrow something computer-related from _me_?"

Koushirou pursed his mouth shut, a small vein pulsing on his temple which Hikari noticed though as expected, Taichi did not.

"I have quite a few web cameras, to be precise. However, I wanted to monitor the entire concert from a couple of different angles. Actually," Here, his voice took on a conspiratorial cast, and they leaned in close so as not to disturb Sora, "I'm not making any promises, but I have a few friends who work for Syncopation TV and are interested in the Christmas Concert. If they like the show, there's a chance Teenage Wolves could go national, maybe even global."

Even Taichi let out a loud 'wow' that stirred his girlfriend from her sleep. She looked blankly around the room in a daze.

"Foot fault?" She stood up and stumbled swiftly out of the apartment. Everyone stared after her. Seconds later, Taichi said,

"She forgot her shoes."

Hikari paused, went into the den and retrieved the web camera.

"Here, Koushirou."

"Thanks. The concert is on December 25th, right? I'll be busy with this project, so I'll see you then."

"Bye, Koushirou-kun."

"Ja, Koushirou."

He stood up and, with the web camera safely bundled in his arms, went to the foyer and put on his shoes. Then he opened the door.

"Taichi?"

"Huh?"

"I think Sora is comatose."

Laying out in their hallway as she was, arms bundled around her face, she did look comatose indeed.

Taichi blinked.

"I guess I'll walk her home then."

XLVIII.

"So you haven't decided on a song."

"Not yet."

"Yamato, the concert is in twelve days."

"I know."

Reiichi moseyed into the room, arms full of food.

"You're late." said Toru, fingering over some of the sheet music Yamato laid out for him. Reiichi struggled to look at his watch and sighed, depositing the food neatly on the floor.

"I was just picking up dinner." Then, with a sudden burst of energy, he dug through the bags and extracted a black container.

"One Chief Salad for Mimi-chan!"

Mimi and Yamato exchanged glances and laughed. Reiichi peered at them curiously.

"What?"

"Look," said Toru, "I don't mean to rush you, Yamato-"

"You can see Kabukicho from here…" Keitaro's face pressed against the window. Reiichi stopped mid-bite of modern yaki.

"Really?"

Toru coughed importantly.

"We really need to focus. We still have to decide a song order."

"Are we doing Hitoribocchi no SEESAW?"

Silence suddenly and rapidly engulfed the room. All eyes shifted to Yamato, except Mimi, who chose at that moment to use the restroom.

"I'm not sure," Toru chose his words carefully, "if it's really appropriate to the theme-"

"Sure, I'll sing it." said Yamato, casually as if tension was salt and he was throwing it over his shoulder. But the awkwardness of the instant subsisted, still. Mimi came out of the bathroom, flicking her honey brown hair over one shoulder with renewed composure.

"I was thinking. Why don't I sing three songs?"

Toru made a face that looked as though he would cough up a vital organ. He made that face often, in the final days before a show.

"Three?"

"We can practice 'Come Home Lion' like last concert, 'Daniel' is an easy duet, and last song is up to Yamato-kun. That way, everyone will be satisfied."

"Do we have time to practice a new song?" said Keitaro.

"We have time." Yamato said suddenly. Everyone's eyes shifted to him. "I think it's a good idea."

"If Mimi-chan wants to do another song, let's do our best." said Reiichi.

"Worse comes to worse, we only get one new song, but it's better than nothing." agreed Keitaro.

Toru looked between everyone. And sighed.

"Alright, we'll do three songs." Everyone clapped cheerfully. Toru ran a hand through his hair.

"Somehow, this doesn't make any sense." He cleared his throat, "But, you'd better get your act together, Yamato."

"Fine." he said.

Toru studied him seriously, then went to join Reiichi and Keitaro at the window. Yamato sighed. Mimi took a seat beside him.

"If you're interested," she said quietly, "I have some Akino Arai CDs at my house. If we take the Saikyo, it won't be too long…"

Yamato and Mimi grabbed their coats and scarves.

"Hey, we're running an errand."

"But…Mimi-san-"

"It'll only take a minute!" she chirped, winked and shut the door. Toru looked as though he might jump out of a window.

"Itterashai." called Reiichi.

"It'll only be a minute. We have a lot of time." Keitaro said.

Toru twitched slightly. It was as if something had suddenly snapped.

"PRACTICE!" he screeched, charging for his guitar, "PRACTICE!"

"He's lost it." said Reiichi.

The phone rang.

Keitaro answered it while Reiichi watched Toru continue with his nervous breakdown.

"Hey. Guys?"

No response.

"Guys?"

Nothing still.

"GUYS!"

Toru and Reiichi turned abruptly. Keitaro sighed.

"It's the front desk. On Air East is on line eight."

XLIX.

Mimi, for whatever reason, blushed when Yamato guarded her from the traffic of the train, flustered when he touched her arm walking down the busy streets and now, felt butterflies kicking in her stomach as went into the small elevator and started upward.

They rode to the ninth floor uninterrupted. Mimi unlocked the door; the apartment was quiet and unusually dark.

"Are your parents home?" Yamato inquired.

"Nope. They went to Fiji for winter vacation. I decided to stay." She turned on the lights while Yamato hesitated with his words.

"If this is about the concert…"

"Nope." She turned and smiled, "I just wanted to stay."

There was an awkward silence. Mimi perked and started towards her room.

"My music's in here."

She started towards the tower of discs lined vertically on her wall and headed directly for her section of favorites. She plucked three albums from the stack and turned, crashing into Yamato whose presence, as it often did, went undetected to her.

"Um, here. We can scan these."

She edged past him, nervous by his silence for whatever reason, and towards the CD player. Delicately moving a few stuffed animals making shelter on top of it, she inserted the first disc and pressed play. Akino Arai filled the air.

"You can sit on my bed, if you want." Yamato hesitated, then sat. Mimi chose to sit on the floor and man the music instead. She shifted through the songs. There was nothing suitable. Mimi popped in another CD and scanned through those as well.

"Hear anything good?" Yamato shook his head.

"Can I take a look?"

"Mm."

He moved silently to her favorites collection, looked it over, then moved thoroughly to the right, checking the top and bottom until he removed one CD, replaced it, took out another, checked the track list, then handed it to her. Mimi looked it over.

"Noir?"

"Try the fourth one." He said.

Mimi gave him a lingering glance of confusion, then placed it in the CD player. He took a seat on the bed and she joined him, listening to the music. It was not the right song.

"How about the last one."

Mimi tuned to the last song on the CD.

_Sotto furerarete kono hoho no tsumetasa ni yatto kidzuita_

"It's kind of slow..." said Mimi.

"Mm." said Yamato.

"But..." She blinked, as if in disbelief, "It's...perfect."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it is."

They glanced at each other and smiled.

"So this is it then."

"_Kirei na Kanjou._" Mimi said, "Kind of fitting."

Yamato looked as though he might inquire why when his cell phone rang. He stood, groping his pockets for the device, put it to his ear.

"Oy, Toru. What's up?"

He paced thoughtfully, as Mimi recalled those two years ago, when an idea raced through his mind. Yamato continued to nod, when he stopped suddenly, eyes widening at silent news.

"What?" he said.

"What is it?" She mouthed.

"What?" Yamato repeated into the cell phone. "Serious? You aren't shitting me? Yeah, yeah I'll tell her." He hung up without another word. At this point, Mimi could barely contain herself.

"What did he say?"

Yamato flopped on the bed, a strange expression on his face.

"There was a cancellation at On Air East for December 25th and they need a band to fill the 8:30 to 11:30 time block. Apparently, the director heard about our band and asked if we could play there, short-notice, instead of at Radio-Magi."

Mimi felt suddenly short of breath.

"Oh." She said.

"Oh." Yamato repeated.

"That's almost…" She counted on her mentally on her fingers, "…eight-hundred more people."

"Mm."

She tipped backwards in a giggling fit, stretched across her bed as her stomach heaved up and down. Yamato watched her in the corner of her eye, his smallest smile in the corner of his mouth.

"YAATTA!" she shrieked, "On Air East is one of the best rock venues in Tokyo!"

"Yeah."

"If you go there, you're bound to be signed!"

"Yeah."

Mimi's high spirits died rapidly. Even for Yamato, his sudden lack of enthusiasm seemed uncharacteristic.

"To get a record deal…to perform in front of millions of people…isn't that what you want?"

"I guess." He shrugged, standing, shoving his fingers into the pockets of his black uniform trousers, "Everything is so complicated. If we're signed, and more people want our music…with this, and everything now it makes me feel like…it's time to move on…"

His voice trailed into silence, for a moment. Mimi felt as if she had eavesdropped on a secret conversation she was never meant to hear. Yamato wanted to quit the band?

"So," He started up again, moving into his regular pace as if the conversation had been part of a television drama and he had just as easily turned the channel, "if you have sheet music, find it quick and let's get back to Toru before he tries to commit suicide, or something."

Mimi's eyes blurred over, though she did not know why.

"Right." She warbled to her feet as Yamato left her room, covering her mouth with her hand. She felt as if he had piled a whole world of emotions on her shoulders; so much more than war was riding on the outcome of the concert now.

What does it matter, she thought, if he quit the band? But she couldn't shake the feeling. She felt partially responsible, as if her complicating matters had diverted him from the path to happiness.

Mimi reached into the drawer and withdrew the sheet music with a hard swallow. She would have to do her best, no doubt about it. She couldn't have him be unhappy, not if she made him that way, not if it was her fault.

Yamato glanced into the room.

"Got it?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then. We've got a lot of practice to do."

"Yes, we do."

Mimi turned off the light and shut the bedroom door.

L.

"Anyway," said Jun, "with the concert only ten days away and the venue changing, it's bound to be a lot of work and you'll undoubted need all the extra help, so I was just wondering how I could be of service to the band."

"We really don't need any help, Motomiya." said Matsubara stringently, "Really."

"Can I talk to Yamato-kun? He might have a second opinion."

"Yamato and Tachikawa are in the midst of artistic correlation."

Jun bit her tongue.

"What?"

"He's-"

"Oy, Toru. Have you seen the…" Yamato peeked from behind a closed door. His crystalline blue eyes met with hers and Jun believed, for a fraction of a second, that she heard his heart beat wildly in his chest at the sight of her.

"Yamato-kun!" squealed Jun.

Yamato slammed the door shut. A click soon followed.

"Oh!" She swooned, "He's so shy. Yamato-kun, unlike _some members of the band_, is a true artist. Although he sings with such passion on the stage, his sensitive nature is too much for this world, and he cannot cope with the rest of our trivial, commonplace emotions."

She began to sing a very poor rendition of 'Vincent' when Matsubara quickly interrupted her.

"Look, if you really want to help, you'll hang up these posters around Amagasaki and Todai."

"Anything for Yamato-kun."

"Glad to see you're such a fan of the _band_." Matsubara grumbled sourly and returned his attention to his guitar as Jun took the posters into her arms and headed for the door.

"I won't let you down, Yamato-kun!" she shrieked. "Fear not, MY SWEET-U DARLING! I will display these posters with all my love!"

LI.

Yagami and Takenouchi walk home together on Thursdays.

"I'm worried about Mimi-chan." says Sora. "She's been very cold to Yamato lately."

"What's strange about that?" Taichi scratches his nose, "Hmm. But somehow, I know what you mean. (Sora sweatdrops) Everything will work out, though."

"Are you sure?"

"Mostly."

Sora sweatdrops again.

"'Mostly' is not very comforting."

Taichi shrugs.

"It can't be helped."

LII.

Friday. 8 days left.

Yamato finishes arranging the music for _Kirei na Kanjou_. Reiichi comes down with the flu. Toru makes him practice anyway, but keeps Yamato and Mimi out of the room. Keitaro complains of On Air East expenses. Everyone visits the venue. No more complaints about the venue are issued.

Saturday. 7 days left.

After a twelve hour practice session, Teen-age Wolves master 'Daniel' and 'Come Home Lion'. Toru buys beers all around, and (much to his dismay) no practicing gets done. Reiichi, still sick, worsens his state with alcohol and throws up. Keitaro takes him home. Toru tries to jump off of the building. Yamato stops him.

Sunday. 6 days left.

Reiichi and Keitaro have hangovers. Toru is on mandatory bed rest. Yamato works with Koushirou on web coverage and lighting. Mimi orders Teen-Age Wolves SADIE MONKEY tee-shirts on Rush Delivery. Nearly a quarter of the tickets are sold.

Tuesday. 4 days left.

Seiwa High School is a buzz with excitement for the concert. I guess the 'war' was good for publicity, says Toru. Idiot, says Yamato. But it's true, says everyone else.

Teen-age Wolves meet with their opening bands: Kazan-Kirin and Dime-a-Dozen. Reiichi hits on a female guitarist, then later apologizes to Mimi. Why, Mimi asks, are you apologizing to _me_?

Wednesday. 3 days left.

Teen-age Wolves master _Kirei na Kanjou_. Other songs need fine tuning. Toru tries to jump off of the building. Yamato stops him. Is Toru-kun normally this suicidal, asks Mimi. Mostly on Wednesdays, says Reiichi. Nearly half the venue is sold out.

Thursday. 2 days left.

Toru finalizes the song order. Reiichi has made a miraculous recovery and suggests he buy some drinks. Everyone declines. Keitaro works with the lighting managers. Tee-shirt orders arrive. They made a mistake, yells Toru, these shirts are black and pink! Mistake, asks Mimi, what mistake?

Jyou calls. News of the SADIE MONKEY concert hit Tokyo University; lots of students are buying last minute tickets. More than three-quarters of the tickets are sold out. Teen-age Wolves is featured in the entertainment section of Odaiba Voice newspaper. It's all about the music, says Keitaro, when everyone is cheering for us, our music plays through their voices. We're really just the instruments, says Yamato.

Jun buys eighteen tickets so that, with less people, Yamato can see her better. Yamato tries to jump off of the building. Keitaro stops him.

Friday. 1 day left.

Yamato and Mimi are on mandatory vocal rest. Class 2-E is filled with good luck flowers; Mimi thanks everyone silently. The band has a final day of practice. Everyone goes to bed early. It's the middle of the night. Mimi can't sleep.

LIII.

Natsuko opened the door.

"Yamato?"  
"Okaa-san." He said, "Can I talk to you?"

She blinked, trying to adjust to the light of the hallway. It was, she knew without checking a clock, three in the morning. Her son looked at her, subdued in his interest as usual, and as hard to read as he had always been. She stepped aside, muffling her yawn with the sleeve of her yukata.

"Come inside."

Yamato stepped into the apartment as his mother shut the door quietly behind her; Takeru was, thankfully, a deep sleeper. It smelled much cleaner than his father's apartment; tea and open air, mostly, and clean laundry. He sat down at the table and his mother, hair bunched with clips and less polished than he had ever remembered, moved to the kitchen to make tea. Once it was started, she sat across from him.

"What's wrong? Did Takeru or Hiroaki…your father, tell you something?"

"No. I just…need to talk."

"Alright." There was a momentary jump in her stomach, "I'm listening."

And then he told her.

He told her about the band, school, the condition of his apartment and the feeling of living alone. Most of all, he told her about Mimi. About his insecurities around her and the insatiable, unavoidable constancy of her presence. About the promise he made and broke. About the see-saw, two years ago, and earlier, seven years ago. About On Air East, nearly a week before.

Natsuko listened attentively, asked small questions where appropriate and nodded with deep interest. She did not move, even when the water rolled to a boil, until Yamato had finished. Only then did she make two scanty cups of tea with what water had not evaporated (earl gray, Yamato's favorite, she knew, and green tea for herself). They drank in silence. An hour had passed.

"Mm." she said, after a while, "I guess you've really…"

"Grown up?"

"A little." Natsuko smiled, "But you're mostly the same. At your age, I can't tell you anything you don't already know, somewhere."

She smiled.

"Do you remember what Papa Michel used to say?"

"The story about trees or…"

She shook her head.

"Ice. It's not the easiest thing to love, you know. It's beautiful, but cold to the touch and hard to hold on to. Do you know what your father told me, the day I filed for divorce?"

Yamato shook his head.

"He said…I always felt like you were slipping away. We can't always be frozen, Yamato. Sometimes, we just have to melt. It's not the end of the world, just another way of life, that's all."

She drank the last of her tea, lukewarm and particularly strong, by now.

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Yes." he said quietly.

"Alright. Get some sleep and don't worry about school, today. You can stay here if you want."

"I need to go home." He said. He took his cup and hers, washed them both out in the sink and replaced them, knowing exactly where she kept the cups. Then he padded quietly to the door. Natsuko saw him out.

"Bye, Mom."

"See you tonight, Yamato."

"Thanks."

He hesitated, fiddling his way down the hall.

Natsuko watched her son disappear. Yamato, like she, had always been cold to the touch. Unlike Hiroaki and Takeru, who were warm and earthy, Yamato had inherited her cool, her intelligence and her glacial blood, an ice cold attitude that could hardly be warmed.

There's only so much help anyone can give, she thought. I just hope he can open up, in time.

She pressed her cold hands to her face and, in small desperation, sighed.

LIV.

Up. Down. They watched each others' face slide higher into the night air and dip down in one clean, breezing motion.

"Did you use the seesaw when you were little?" Mimi asked. Her cheeks were fresh and pink still from the party at Taichi and Hikari's apartment.

"No."

"I did. I would be here all by myself and…" She pushed her hair behind her ear before she lofted downward, "I would wait for someone to come and play with me."

"Weren't you lonely?"

"Yeah." Mimi paused as Yamato balanced out their weight. She remained slightly higher, her tiptoes brushing across the dewy grass. "I would wait all day, sometimes. The seesaw was my favorite, and I wanted to ride it a lot."

She smiled.

"I knew I had to be lonely sometimes if I wanted to have fun, sometimes."

It took Yamato by surprise and, at eleven-years-old, he couldn't be sure why. He tried to cover up the awkward silence by talking quickly.

"Takeru liked the seesaw, but I didn't." Yamato grinned in the corner of his mouth, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet, "When we moved to Kawada, right before the divorce, I was old enough to take Takeru to the playground alone. There was never anyone at the park in front of our apartment complex, or anyone on the seesaw, either. I don't think I really understood how it needed two people."

"Too bad you weren't here." Mimi giggled quietly, "You would have seen me, and we could have ridden together. Then neither of us would be lonely."

"Yeah." He leaned forward, thoughtfully, "It's almost eight o' clock. We should go home."  
"I guess you're right." Mimi steadied herself to climb off of the seesaw, "Ready? One…two…three!"

Both children jumped off of the seesaw. Yamato landed with grace but Mimi tumbled quickly backwards. In that next instance, he had leapt to her side, offering her a hand up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll probably have a grass stain, but otherwise…" She made a victory sign, bit her lip and smiled, opting to stay in the grass, "Let's make a promise, Yamato-kun."

"A promise?" He inquired, pushing blonde hair from his eyes as he sat with her.

"Let's meet back here in seven years, on this same night, when you're eighteen and I'm seventeen, so we can ride the seesaw together again."

"That sounds okay." Even so, Yamato sounded dubious. "What happens if you don't make it?"

"If I don't make it…" She smoothed her skirt in thought, "If I don't make it, I'll dress like Taichi for a year." Either of them burst out laughing.

"And if I don't make it?" Yamato inquired once their giggling had died down.

"If you don't make it…you have to…marry me!"

"Marry you?" He squeaked out.

"Yeah." She looked right at him and, through the darkness, gave off a faint blush.

"Why do you want to marry me?" he asked.

"It makes sense, doesn't it? We can ride the seesaw together, whenever we want, and never be lonely. Besides, it doesn't matter because you'll be here, right? You won't break your promise?"

She offered her pinky. He took it.

"I won't break my promise."

"Good." And while he was off-guard, she leaned forward and quickly kissed him. Yamato erupted red almost immediately, losing any form of capable thought despite himself. He leaned backward into the grass, and Mimi smiled innocently, unphased.

She's probably kissed lots of boys, Yamato thought. This did not make him feel much better though again, at his age, he could not be sure why.

Mimi smiled and, more gracefully than she had fallen, pulled herself up.

"Let's go home, Yamato-kun." She started off towards the sidewalk. Yamato brushed off his jeans and hesitated.

"I must be crazy." He said to himself, something he had taken to saying often, and more so when he thought about Mimi Tachikawa.

Then he noticed she had reached the sidewalk and jogged after her.

LV.

The park, at that hour, was dark and cold. Mimi sat bundled in her jacket on the seesaw, starring out into the spotted glow of Minato, Tokyo Tower rising in glory above the skyline, everything glistening and at peace.

"Don't stay out so late." Mimi did not have to turn to know who it was. Yamato came around side of her and stood at the opposite side of the seesaw. Somehow, she was not surprised to see him.

"I know." She said serenely. "Are you going to sit down?"

He hesitated, then sat. Mimi pushed off, sending them lightly up and gently down. Up and down. Up. Down.

"Why are you all the way over here?" he asked.

"I came to see Sora, but she wasn't awake."

"No wonder."

Silence.

"Do you remember when we made our promise?" she asked.

"Yeah."  
"When I said that you had to marry me if you forgot, did you think I was joking?"  
"Yeah." He studied her briefly, "Were you?"

Mimi shook her head.

"No. I really did." She laughed, "I was just a silly girl."

Yamato stared at her. Mimi squirmed under his luminous eyes, reflecting the wolf in his character and, this she thought for sure, the flower in hers. Beautiful, yes. Delicate, yes. Fleeting, yes. Hard to take care of. Unable to withstand winter.

Mimi sighed.

"Are you still planning to move on?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something, then averted his gaze.

"Well?"

"I don't know. I can't say anything for sure, anymore."

She frowned deeply, annoyed with his indecision, his apparent nonchalance, the way he slipped out of everything, nor committed to anything. She sighed again.

"Anyway, I'm going to go. It's getting pretty late. Ready?"

They counted off.

One. Two. Three.

Neither moved. Mimi stared, hesitated, then giggled nervously. But Yamato remained soundless, the kind of penetrating quality in his gaze that made her feel suddenly naked and cold. And a sadness, too –the sadness at seeing dying flowers or a funeral procession. Her giggling stopped abruptly.

All was quiet, and yet nothing felt at peace, anymore.

She asked, "Are you sorry for me?" Everything –the park, the city, and most especially, the seesaw –seemed entirely still. "Because I don't want your pity."

"I'm not." He said.

Mimi dithered, then slid off of the seesaw. The weight distributed gently over the whole of his foot on the other side, his eyes watching with an indiscernible, though not necessarily cruel, silence.

"I'm going." She announced quietly, starting off in the direction of the street. Mimi paused, even before she found the path, and turned halfway around. "It was a silly promise, anyway."

Then she went on without looking back.

What did I expect, she wondered. Mimi waited for Yamato's footsteps to come after her, thundering perhaps to catch up, or his usual casual saunter, or his brisk step whenever he felt nervous. But none such came. All she could hear, in the darkness behind her, was the rustle of grass and a few clustered cicadas. And the seesaw's tiny rocking, the sound she knew so well. One person on the loneliest side, waiting for something.

Mimi took a deep breath, pushed her hands into her pockets and hummed into the brisk air.

mada shiranai nanimo

kokoro ga motomete'ru mono

shiranai no

_I don't know anything yet. What the heart is seeking, I don't know._

End of Chapter VII.

Notes.

The song Mimi first 'sings', called Vanilla, is available on Akino Arai's CD Eden. As far as its translation…um…I don't speak Japanese so…I did the best I could? The second, Daniel, is available on the combination Ma'aya Sakamoto + Yoko Kanno CD 23 no Onijaku (a really, really, really good CD).

¥250000 is roughly 2,500.

Just a note: school is on Christmas because in Japan (or so I've read), Christmas is not a major, vacation justifying event (though there is a winter vacation). It's more of a…let's go out and celebrate tonight type thing. I think.

Modern yaki, the dish Reiichi was eating, is like a yummy, crispy, fried-noodle pancake. At least, that what it looked like to me.

Kabukicho is the most famous red-light district in Tokyo. Where all the prostitutes are. Yay, prostitutes! No, I'm not serious.

Hotel Vintage is an actual hotel in Shinjuku. Never been there, but I did see a picture. Once.

Likewise, On Air East is an actual concert venue in Tokyo. It is, allegedly, one of the best rock venues in Tokyo, also.

__

Yatta means something along the lines of 'yay', 'yes' or 'you/I/we did it'.

As far as Toru constantly trying to jump off of the building…well, I don't think he actually tried to jump. He probably just kept going up to the roof to think and everyone started screaming "don't jump!". And then Yamato would tackle him, or something. I don't know.

Okay, I lied. I'm really, really sorry. One more. Soon. Very soon. Half way done. Scouts honor.

Artemis

But for now…

Here is a teaser from the final installment of Boys Before Flowers.

Toru strums his guitar nervously, playing over a riff and realizing he has yet to put the instrument in tune.

"Where are they? Did anyone call yet?"

"Hey," says Keitaro, returning from the left wing, "the crowd seems anxious. I can't believe it, but it looks like a full house."

"All the more to beat us up, my dear."

"I'll call them again." Reiichi moves into the back room.

Outside, the noise of the music begins to fade, replaced instead by the vociferous screaming of the audience. Kazan-Kirin's bassist Dido speaks to the crowd in muffled tones; her voice is tired, but she is maintaining her enthusiasm. Toru leans his guitar haphazardly onto its stand and grabs his coat.

"Yamamoto-san, can you please have Kazan-Kirin play a few more songs?" The stage manager exits into one of the wings with a nod. Toru pushes a hand through his hair; sweaty now, it spikes up. He shuffles quickly for the back door, hoping not to be noticed. His heart is screaming.

"Yamato, you bastard…"


	8. Act VIII

Boys Before Flowers

LVI.

Yamato woke up with drumming in his ears.

He checked the clock. 11:26 AM.

"_Kuso…_" He sat up and pressed his hand to his face, the other hand groping around for his cell phone. When it wasn't on the dresser, he forced himself out of bed and into the kitchen. Yamato found it charging on his desk, flashing with new messages; he chose to ignore them and instead made himself breakfast.

He received two more messages while he was in the middle of toast and eggs, and another whilst he was cleaning up. Finally, he sat down and reviewed –four voicemails and three text messages. He went through the voicemails first.

"Oy, Nii-chan." First came Takeru's voice.

"Hoo, Yamato-kun!" Then Hikari.

"_GANBATTE!_" They cheered in unison.

"We'll see you at the show!" said Takeru.

Yamato saved the message on his phone then moved on. The following was not so encouraging.

"Yamato-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" He deleted Jun's voicemail immediately, morbidly curious as to how she got his cell phone number. The next voicemail came on.

"Hey, it's Keitaro. Please don't forget that today we're meeting at On Air East at 11:30. Otherwise, Toru isn't going to be happy. Ja."

Yamato checked the time. Twelve o' clock. Oops.

The next message blared through the phone's speakers,

"Yamato! It's Reiichi! Toru just tried to jump off of the building again! Please come quickly! Toru, Toru don't jump-" Yamato rolled his eyes and reviewed his text messages. All were from Toru, which he conveniently deleted with one accidental push. Then he moseyed into the shower.

As he stepped out dripping, he heard a noise from the front door. It resounded again as he dressed himself and carefully styled his hair. The noise grew louder as he left the bathroom to get his bass. It was a pounding sound, one easily confused with the drumming in his ears.

Yamato grabbed his keys, wrestled on his shoes and opened the door.

Toru stood outside.

"Morning." Said Yamato.

Toru raised his right hand and, in one perfect swing, Yamato felt himself collide uncomfortably with the foyer. His band mate breathed heavily; his eyes were red, and he sweat slightly as if he'd run all the way from Shibuya.

"If your throat weren't so valuable…" he said slowly as Yamato picked himself off the ground, "...I would slit it wide open."

Yamato picked up his bass and rubbed his head.

"Rough night?"

Toru did not answer as they marched to the elevator. It was a superfluous question, anyway.

LVII.

"Sanda."

"Present-o."

"Suzurimi."

"Here-u."

"Tabamura."

"Here-u."

"Tachikawa…_iie_. Tetsuda?'

"_Matte, matte._" Bromwell-sensei interjected, "_Tachikawa wa doko desu ka?_"

Okawa Hayasa raised her hand.

"_Sensei!_"

"Yes, Okawa?"

"_Tachikawa wa…_"

"_Matte,_" she said again, flicking her red hair over one shoulder, "In English, please."

Okawa bit her lip, then stood up.

"_Ano_…Tachikawa…is a…music concert? _Sumi masen!_" She squeaked, embarrassed at the mistake and sat down in a rush. Bromwell-sensei sighed; she hated taking attendance the most.

"Tachikawa is at a music concert?"

"_Haaaaai._" The class chorused.

"In English please."

"Yessss." They said again. She sat back in her desk, and allowed Hayasaki to finish taking roll.

After forty-five minutes of translating The BFG, Bromwell Angela-sensei made her way from Class 2-E to Class 3-H.

"Fujimori Saori."

"Present-o."

"Honda Kentaro."

"Here-u."

"Matsubara Toru."

"Absent-o!"

"OK. Mimada…"

"Wait." Bromwell-sensei put her hand on her forehead, "Where's Matsubara?"

Abe stood up.

"Toru had concert practice, today. He said…he would come in after break…to make up the test, and to please…stay beautiful, _Ms. _Bromwell."

Abe sat down proudly as several of the students applauded. Bromwell-sensei shook her head.

"Alright."

"Mimada Natsumi."

"Present!"

Class 3-H conjugated thirty-six action verbs. Then Angela went to Class 3-C, her last class before lunch.

She found herself sitting through attendance once again.

"Akibara."

"Here."

"Ishida."

"Absent-o."

"Ueda."

"Present-o."

"Eijima."

"Here."

Ezawa finished roll, then handed it to Bromwell-sensei. She scanned the list.

"Is Ishida here today?"

Ezawa wet his mouth carefully.

"No." He hesitated, then quickly went to his seat. Ueda tentatively raised her hand.

"_Bu-romwell-sensei?_"

"Yes, Ueda?"

"Ishida Yamato is in…"

"Music concert practice?"

Ueda blushed for no particular reason.

"Mm."

Bromwell-sensei stood up.

"Please, raise your hand if you are going to this concert."

There was slight hesitation and a few hands went up. Then, several more. Finally, everyone in the class had raised their hand. Except for Harada, who had fallen asleep.

Bromwell-sensei put her hand on her forehead.

"Alright, thank you."

Fifty-minutes later, Angela Bromwell was eating lunch with the rest of the teachers in the Staff Room.

"The youth of today." She whined chronically, unwrapping her bread, "These students are getting just as bad as the ones back home."

"Mm. It's tragic, really." Said Harumi, another language teacher.

"So disappointing. I was never so nonchalant with my studies." Said Seishiro, a math teacher.

"Three of my students ditched class today, just for a concert." Said Angela sadly, "And the rest are leaving early to see them."

A hush fell over the teacher's lounge.

Angela paused, momentarily confused, then looked among her fellow teachers.

"Harumi?" Harumi looked embarrassedly away. Angela turned her head to Seishiro,

"Seishiro?" He seemed particularly fascinated with the color of his slippers. He wasn't the only one.

Angela dropped her bread.

"You're not…"

"It's all my students ever talk about." Said Harumi pathetically, "So, naturally, my curiosity was aroused…"

"There are posters all over the district." Said Seishiro. Other teachers nodded in unison.

"I don't believe this!"

"Actually, Angela…" Harumi scooted closer, "I have an extra ticket, if you'd like to join us."

Angela sat back in her chair, staring incredulously. Then, much to her own surprise, she slowly shrugged.

"I guess…I guess that would be fine."

"_Yosh._" Harumi exchanged a thumbs-up with Seishiro. He grinned coolly,

"I've actually got one of their tee-shirts in my briefcase."

"Really?"

The teacher's lounge erupted with gossip.

Angela couldn't think of anything to say, so she stuffed her mouth full of bread and didn't say anything at all.

LVIII.

The Teen-Age Wolves and Mimi ran through the set twice, the first time with criticism and constructive listening, the second time with just the music.

"I didn't think we'd do it, but we did it." Said Toru, finally. There was a large band-aid on his head from this mornings 'suicide attempt'. To make it less conspicuous, Reiichi and Keitaro wore one as well, on different parts of their body. Mimi opted to wear a shirt with a band-aid on it. Yamato put his on his guitar.

"Oh, ye of little faith." Said Keitaro.

"What does that mean?" asked Reiichi.

As Keitaro proceeded to explain, Toru suggested everyone take a break. Mimi swayed over to Yamato, who had just finished replacing one of his bass strings.

"Yamato…I'm sorry about…"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said curtly, never once looking at her. Mimi's words had frozen in her mouth and she stood, slightly befuddled. Yamato set his bass down and, without another word, headed backstage.

Mimi felt as though he had put out a cigarette on her heart.

"He gets like that near concert time." Said Toru, "Don't you remember?"

She hesitated the shook her head.

"Not really."

"It's nothing to worry about. He's probably just going to have a smoke or something, you know, to cool off. He's all I'm-the-Cool-One-of-the-Group, but really he's all nerves." Toru grinned, "You don't remember?"

Mimi shook her head again, inwardly fighting the guilty expression that started to surface on her face.

She had been like this all week; on the one hand, if anyone could convince Yamato not to leave the band, it was Toru. On the other hand, the last thing they needed was their lead-singer's contemplated quitting on their conscience. Indeed, Toru _seemed_ none the wiser.

"Hey, Mimi-chan"

She looked out, startled out of her thoughts.

"It'll be…difficult next year, with all of us graduating." He started slowly. Mimi caught her breath, "But I was thinking, assuming that the schedule worked out and everything you know, if you wanted to…you know, become a member of the band."

Her heart stopped.

"It was just something that…you know, we were talking about. It's not a big deal, no pressure but…having you around really gives us the kick we need to make it big. Bands with girls go big, especially in America. And if we play our cards right, we could end up in the States, so…"

Toru noted her expression and shrugged casually.

"I understand if it's out of the question, but it's just an idea. We haven't really…well, Yamato doesn't know yet, but Reiichi and Keitaro seem for it, if you're for it."

"I…" Mimi flustered, "I guess I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it? Because if you don't want to…"

"No." She tried to smile convincingly, "I'll definitely think about it."

"Cool."

Toru went off to join whatever conversation Keitaro and Reiichi were having, leaving Mimi alone with her mouth open and her head spinning. Maybe Toru was aware of Yamato's reluctance to make it big. Perhaps he had asked her to join the band as a replacement.

Mimi, quietly as she could, walked backstage and out of the back door where, just as Toru had said, Yamato sat facing an empty alleyway, an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He glanced at her in the corner of his eye. Mimi quickly put on her face of nonchalance.

"Didn't know you smoked."

"I usually don't." Came his muffled reply. Mimi sat down on the steps beside him, smoothing her skirt over her legs.

"Don't make a habit of it. You'll ruin your voice."

They sat in awkward silence. Mimi stretched her arms and fingers, wet her lips. Yamato stared forward, the cigarette dangling precariously in his mouth.

"Last year today," she started with a small smile, "we were at that Christmas party, remember?"

Yamato didn't say anything. Mimi, in turn, pushed her hair behind her ears and looked away. It was unbearably silent again.

Finally, she said,

"Toru asked me to join the band permanently." Contrary to the reaction she expected, Yamato remained motionless. She wondered if he had heard her at all. Mimi frowned deeply, "I wonder, if he knows what you're thinking. Or did you tell him?"

Yamato took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I don't want to talk about it." He stood up.

"Well," she flustered, "it's not fair to Toru and Reiichi and Keitaro that you feel this way but don't tell them!"

She felt herself shaking. He was, however, still calm. He had put the cigarette back in his mouth and stared, meditatively in the opposite direction.

"You want to sing right? You want everyone to hear your music! Don't give up on your dream so easily!"

He remained undisturbed. Furious now, she wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Why are you always so cold?" She demanded. When she didn't get an answer, she turned and retreated inside, slamming the stage door behind her.

Mimi was in such a fluster that she ran into Dime-a-Dozen and barely remembered to apologize. She looked, blinking rapidly, into the face of their attractive foreign drummer whose name, at the moment, escaped her.

"Excuse me." She said shortly.

The stage door opened and closed. The effect was like ringing a bell; she felt something strange come over her, like a twist in her heart.

Mimi batted her eyelashes and smiled.

"Hi. Tachikawa Mimi." She stuck her hand delicately out.

"Kazumori Rocco." He smiled in turn and took her hand.

"NICE-U TO MEET YOU." She said, in English, "I'm Mimi. Let's be good friends."

"Sounds good."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed both of Rocco's cheeks.

"Wow," said one of their guitarists, "how cool. You're so worldly."

Mimi shrugged airily and strolled back to her place with Teen-Age Wolves. Yamato, in the corner of her eye, appeared impassive. But like the rest of the band, she could tell that he was not thrilled.

He lifted his head,

"Does anyone have a light?"

The Dime-a-Dozen guitarist pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit Yamato's cigarette. He nodded in gratitude, puffing coolly as he returned to the side of the Teen-Age Wolves, lifting his bass.

"Let's play through the set again." Keitaro suggested, taking up his own guitar beside Mimi. Reiichi sat at the drums. Yamato took center stage, blowing smoke out of his mouth before crushing the cigarette right at her feet. Mimi turned her head, inwardly scornful, catching Toru's inquisitive and slightly reprimanding gaze as he adjusted to the weight of his guitar. Everyone seemed to sense their tension.

Keitaro quickly began the notes of the first song. Reiichi clapped his drumsticks together.

"One…two…one two three yeah!"

LIX.

"I've been thinking…" Hikari turned around in her seat.

Takeru looked up from his cellphone.

"Uh oh."

"Rude." Her face pinched, "Anyway, about Yamato and Mimi's 'thing'…I bet Matsubara would know all about it."

"Toru?" Takeru inquired, "I don't know…"

"It makes sense though, right? I mean, he knows Yamato pretty well…"

Takeru smiled sourly.

"You're awfully familiar with my brother…"

"Well, he is pretty cute." She smiled at his expression, "He's tall and in a band. Yamato is super cool. Way cooler than you."

"Ouch." He said, trying to keep cool, "Maybe you should go out with him."

"No way." Hikari blushed, and looked away. Takeru blushed in turn.

"Oy." Daisuke slapped his hand down on Takeru's desk, "What's all this love-love business going on here?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Takeru commented.

"Like I would listen to you." Said Daisuke bluntly. "But anyway, do you have any extra tickets to the show tonight?"

"You can still get tickets at the door right?" asked Hikari. Daisuke's mood did a one-eighty. He actually batted his eyelashes.

"Nope, Hikari-chan, it's not possible."

"Why?" asked Takeru.

"Some girls in my class went last night to get tickets, but they were all sold-out."

"Huh? No way…" Hikari leaned forward her eyes wide.

Within seconds, Takeru was on his cellphone.

"Hey, Nii-chan. It's Takeru. Listen, you're not gonna believe this but these girls at school went to buy tickets and…"

"Excuse me." Their teacher set his briefcase down, "Class is about to start. All cellphones should be put away and all students from other classes should leave, now."

Daisuke sneered quietly and ran back to his classroom. Takeru hung up and, while the teacher was distracted, hid the phone in his lap. Hikari watched as he quietly and quickly texted the rest of the message. Takeru then put his phone away.

"Sneaky." She whispered, "When did you get so rebellious?"

"Guess it just runs in the family."

They smiled.

LX.

After the Teen-Age Wolves ran through their set, Toru called a lunch break and everyone trailed out of the room. Kazan-Kirin's bass and vocalist, Dido, caught up with him as he finished changing another guitar string.

"Hey, Toru."

"Yo, Chiyo." They had met a few shows ago, talking about touring together or something that never came through. Still, Toru liked her; she had stage presence and a good personality. She was still in high school, like them. "Kazan-Kirin's sound is as good as ever."

"Thanks. You guys were great, better than before. Ishida's really intense today." She grinned slightly, "It's that Tachikawa girl, isn't it?"

"How'd you guess?" asked Toru sarcastically. Chiyo laughed.

"What's the deal with them, anyway?"

Toru gave her a look. Chiyo went to Uwahime Girls School; she had probably heard the story from Takenouchi, Yamato's friend. He shrugged.

"You wanna know?"

She stood back, her laughter fading a little bit.

"You know, Toru?"

Toru shrugged again.

"Maybe. It's not my business."  
"Fine. Let's make a bet." She dug into the pocket of her plaid pants, pulling out a coin, "Tails: you tell me and we go on a date. Heads: you seriously consider touring with Kazan-Kirin."

"You're awfully forward." But he grinned, "What's in it for me?"

"Tails." She said, tossing him the coin. "You call it."

Toru shoved the coin in his pocket without looking at it.

"Tails." He said, "Let's go."

LXI.

It went like this:

Like a year ago, Teen-Age Wolves was still pretty underground and had only maybe done two shows. Tachikawa had just moved back to Japan after living in America for a few years; meanwhile, we were trying to think of something to spice up the act, you know, add some variation. Anyway, Yamato mentioned that this one girl, Tachikawa, had some good pipes why they were kids and I told him what the hell, he should ask her to be in the band, you know like, for this once-in-a-lifetime show, and maybe a gig or two.

So Mimi said 'yeah, I'll sing with you guys' and for like a month or so we all rehearsed together, and it was great and she was the spice, you know like, the missing ingredient. And then Mimi and Yamato started getting kind of close which Taichi (Yamato's friend) said was kind of odd because they never really talked before. So things went along smoothly and then the concert got closer and closer, but then Mimi's parents said that she was starting to do bad in school, you know, so she couldn't play with us anymore ("But she was still in the concert, right?" asked Chiyo. "Don't worry, we'll get there." Said Toru).

Anyway, Yamato and Mimi got closer than ever because of it. They started meeting at this seesaw that was close to Mimi's house after school, right, and Yamato wrote this awesome song about it. Once, he told me that they had made this promise there when they were kids, but he couldn't remember what he was supposed to do except that he was supposed to marry her if he didn't keep it or whatever and some other silly kid stuff, right? Well anyway, Yamato wrote this awesome song and it was called Hitori Bocchi no SEESAW ("Oh!" said Chiyo, and she blushed), and the words are like: _on the lonely seesaw, waiting for no one, waiting for someone to come. I'm the same but I'm sitting on the other side, anytime_. You know, like super relevant to what they were going through. So of course we decide to learn it last minute and play it at the concert. But Yamato wanted to keep it a secret, you know, like to surprise her or whatever.

So yeah, Mimi begged and begged her parents to let her be in the show and finally they said yes as long as she improved her grades, so she started studying with this other kid, our lighting guy Izumi who's like, wicked smart. And then Yamato got kind of jealous or whatever, and stopped meeting her after school. And then Mimi got upset and said she didn't want to play in the show anymore. It was all really stupid so finally I told Yamato to get his act together, 'cause we have to play the show with her. So Yamato went and apologized like a few days before the concert was supposed to play, and Mimi accepted his apology and we did some last minute practices and then we played the show.

But here's the thing. When we played Hitori Bochi no SEESAW, Mimi thought it was like a love confession or something and started like making the moves on Yamato, right? But then Yamato was still kind of pissy and jealous so he denied it and like, didn't want to have anything to do with her. So of course Mimi gets all upset and doesn't want to talk to him either. But then Yamato started feeling bad and it was kind of a stupid, whiny period that was really annoying, and he finally went and apologized and asked if there was anything he could do to make it up to her, or if she would forgive him. And Mimi said that if he wanted her forgiveness, he had to keep his promise from when they were kids, you know? And he agreed.

So flashing forward, Yamato and Mimi were still pretty good friends though they never really talked at school or anything, just whenever they felt like it, you know, 'cause they both try and play it cool or whatever. But then like two weeks ago, Yamato was supposed to meet Mimi at the seesaw right, so they could like fulfill their childhood promise. But he like spaced out because he was involved in something else and didn't even think of it (Chiyo gasped. Toru snorted, "Dumbass, right?") and Mimi got all pissed off and asked why he didn't come and meet her and he got all uppity and was like "Why do you care, we're not going out" or whatever, and then Mimi got upset and like, stormed off. And the next day, that whole thing started.

So even though everyone thinks Yamato's cool or whatever, he's really like five-years-old emotionally and kind of acts like a girl when it comes to Mimi, or whatever. But maybe she likes that since they keep talking and getting upset and making out or whatever. But seriously, as long as they play the show it's fine with me. It's just annoying, that's all.

LXII.

Eight o' clock rolled around, and Yamato and Mimi still were not speaking. Not only this, but they had ceased to acknowledge each other's existence entirely. They would speak over each other, not bothering to stop while the other spoke, much to the confusion of everyone else. They wouldn't use the same microphone. They wouldn't even stand on the same side of the stage. Toru was at his wit's end.

Moreover, Mimi's incessant flirting with Rocco only aggravated Yamato, making him yell more than sing, much to her delight. Finally, at eight-twenty-two, Toru took Yamato by the collar and dragged him out of earshot.

"What is your problem?" Toru demanded.

"I don't have a problem." Said Yamato.

"The hell you don't!" He had not let him go yet, "Get your act together! Your stupid kid fighting is fucking up our group dynamic."

Yamato didn't struggle against his grip. He just looked casually to the side, but Toru knew he was contemplating what to do. He let him go.

"Apologize, for fuck's sake." Then he went back to band. Yamato stood for a moment in contemplation, watching Mimi out of the corner of his eye. She was still talking to Rocco, even as Dime-a-Dozen was setting up. Watching them like that, he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth.

Mimi kissed his cheek and winked; Rocco's hand had found its way to her waist, and he smiled roguishly as she headed back stage.

She strutted right past him, swinging her hips casually. Then, she opened her mouth and out came the first words from her he had heard in hours:

"The show's about to start."

And she walked on by.

LXIII.

It was freezing outside, so everyone stood huddled with excitement. Sora had to go back to her apartment twice for more clothes; consequently, she, Taichi and Jyou were stuck at the end of the line, rubbing their hands together. Shibuya bustled with holiday lights, red and green, skinny men dressed as Santa Claus. Most of all, there were young people _everywhere_: from every school high school (some wore their uniforms still, though why, no one could be sure), even a good few college students, lined up all the way down the street.

"It's packed!" chattered Taichi, "Do you think it's sold out?"

"That's what Hikari told me." Said Sora. She pulled her jacket closer around her and scooted closer to him, "These kids at her school couldn't get tickets last night."

Taichi blinked,

"How come she told you?"

"She told both of us."

Taichi scratched his nose. Sora rolled her eyes.

"I can see the entrance." Jyou blinked, adjusted his glasses, "Or maybe that's backstage."

"Great." Said Taichi sarcastically.

"I'll call Koushirou and see if he can get us inside."

"Yo, Nii-chan!" Hikari ran down the street, attracting the attention of a few line inhibitors. She dragged Takeru behind her. Daisuke followed with a sour expression on his face.

"Were you already inside?" asked Taichi incredulously.

"Yeah. It's really crowded, so Miyako and Ken are trying to save our spot up front."

She and Takeru still had their hands linked. Taichi increasing bore the same sour expression as Daisuke.

"Can you get us inside?" asked Sora.

"Only two." Said Takeru apologetically, "And they're cutting us slack 'cause of Nii-chan."

"I'll stay here." Said Jyou, "You and Taichi good inside. I'll try and call Koushirou to see if he can get me in."

"You sure?" asked Sora. Taichi had already stepped out of line, huddling between Hikari and Takeru, much to their dismay. Jyou nodded, pulling his cellphone out of his coat. Sora gave him a victory sign and dragged Taichi away from his sister, the group of them heading for the entrance as Jyou chattered into his cellphone.

Inside, the atmosphere made a 180˚ as the body heat of the crowded area made everyone instantly want to shed their coats. Which they did. Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke guided Sora and Taichi through the massive, pushing, pulling sway of the audience towards the front, flashing the 'STAGE' badge that Yamato had given him a day before, which seemed to make people more lenient. Dime-a-Dozen was already half-way through their set, sweating in the heat that only seemed to get hotter the closer they got to the stage. Finally, the roughness of the crowd ebbed off a little as they arrived at the front, where Miyako pushed and shoved to make room and Ken squeezed painfully by, allowing them next to the stage.

"I guess refreshments are out of the question?" He yelled against the loud music, making everyone laugh. He laughed too, despite that he was serious, and pushed awkwardly against the strangers trying to force their way upfront.

"Dime-a-Dozen always gets a moshpit!" Takeru shouted, "Once Kazan-Kirin starts to play, it won't be so bad!"

The song finished with the vocalist Abeshi holding the microphone over the audience; everyone screamed, even Ken, when it pointed over them. Then he held it up above his head and started the next song.

LXIV.

After Dime-a-Dozen finished their set and the stage hands started moving Kazan-Kirin's instruments on stage, Mimi threw her arms around Rocco and laughed.

"You guys were great!"

"You think so?" Once again, she felt Rocco's hand moving uncomfortably for her waist, which she had begun to dislike slightly but at least Yamato had appeared to dislike it even more. She wasn't particularly into Rocco –he was the different-girl-every-show type and had already mistaken her name for someone else twice. What she did like was the change in Yamato's attitude; watching her constantly, stone-faced and distant. It was possibly the most direct display of emotion she had ever gotten out of him. Currently, he stood near the backdoor, glaring in the other direction. Mimi took Rocco's arm and dragged him over, delicately keeping her gaze away from Yamato and smiling her best smile up at his foreign face.

"Why don't we go for a Congratulation drink after the show?"

"Why after the show when we could go now?" Now his hand moved to the small of her back and she smiled, more uncomfortably than the last, and tried discreetly to loosen his grip.

"What about the show?"  
"Don't worry about it." He lowered his tone in an attempt to be seductive, "This guy here has enough intensity for everyone in the band, right?"

Rocco smiled at Yamato, which Mimi realized was probably a bad move. Yamato didn't respond; he started towards the rest of the band, pushing hard past Rocco with only a quiet, unintelligible apology.

"Hey, what's your problem?" asked Rocco, half-playfully but half-serious as well. But Yamato kept walking. Rocco took his hand from around Mimi (much to her relief) and started towards him, "I'm talking to you. What's your problem?"

Rocco shoved Yamato lightly from behind. He turned slowly, another unlit cigarette balanced between his lips. Rocco was bigger than him in upper arm strength, but not much taller. His jovial, flirtatious expression had faded into one of severity.

"Well?"

Yamato took the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it at Rocco's feet. The drummer turned slightly red. Mimi stepped up to them.

"Hey…" she started. Yamato spoke then, facing Rocco but speaking directly to her, she knew,

"Do whatever you want. I don't care."

Mimi suddenly felt like crying, though she didn't know why. Rocco snorted cockily.

"We will." She once again felt his hand on the small of her back. This time, however, she pushed away.

"Stop it."

"Why? What's going on with you?" Rocco pulled her towards him, "We're going somewhere, right?"

What happened next happened very suddenly.

Mimi pushed herself forcibly away. Rocco turned slightly, confused as to her sudden reluctance. Mimi shook her head,

"Forget it." Rocco frowned.

Then Yamato, in one swift movement, stepped forward and threw his fist into Rocco's face.

The guitarist tumbled over, hit his head on the refreshment table and fell to the floor.

Mimi froze in place. Yamato stood idly, glancing at her briefly, angrily, before walking out of the backdoor. Fifteen seconds later, everyone backstage realized what had happened and ushered Rocco to the couch with ice. Reiichi asked Mimi if she was okay and she nodded dumbly.

"Where's Yamato?" asked Toru.

Mimi pointed to the backdoor,

"He walked out." She said quietly.

There was a lot of commotion, and some of the members from Dime-a-Dozen started yelling at Keitaro and Toru. In the midst of the argument, Mimi found her way backstage and slipped out, forgetting her jacket, into the streets of Shibuya.

LXV.

Finally, Ken couldn't stand it anymore and told everyone he would bring back a few bottles of water from the counter at the far end of the arena. Kazan-Kirin had just begun their set and, true to Takeru's word, the audience had died down a bit. Hikari had passed the STAGE badge onto Ken so he wouldn't have too many problems getting back to the front. Then, he began the arduous task of fighting and shifting his way through the massive, swaying crowd.

A few minutes later, Ken finally arrived at the front and took his place in the concession line. It was there that he happened to catch a familiar face outside, green wristband clashing with his black pants. Ken leaned forward, trying to see as much of the person's face as possible, and finally ended up getting out of line.

"Yamato-san?"

He started to walk outside when the bouncer stopped him,

"If you're out, you're out for good."

"It's cool." Said Yamato, straightening up, "He's with Izumi on tech."

The bouncer nodded and let him outside, Ken stumbling into the brisk night air. It was very cold but at the same time very nice. He realized how hot it had been inside.

"Big crowd." He said, taking his handkerchief out of his pocket and padding his forehead. Yamato shrugged casually.

"How is it going so far?"

"Good, I guess." Ken shrugged coolly, or tried to. Yamato intimidated him a little. "Are you nervous?"

Yamato shrugged again. There was a lot of shrugging between them.

"So uh…" Ken shifted slightly, "I guess I'll just wait inside for your set. I have to get some water for everyone."

"There's some water back there."

Yamato removed his green wrist band and gave it to him.

"Take as much as you want."

Then he strolled casually away. Ken looked between Yamato and the green wrist band unsteadily then slid it on. The bouncer let him backstage without a second thought; he took a few bottles of water in his arms; he came back inside the main arena and started pushing and shoving his way back to the front. Soon enough, the music was blaring and the lights were bright and it was very hot again, the iced water bottles pressed against his chest.

"What took you so long?" Asked Takeru, sweating profusely. He started taking water bottles from Ken's arms and passing them down the line, "Long line?"

"No," shouted Ken, "I met Yamato-san outside. He gave me this (he struggled to lift up his wrist for Takeru to see) and they let me backstage for free water and stuff."

Takeru stared, a little bit shocked.

"That's Yamato's band pass. He won't be able to get back inside without that." He gave Ken a concerned, almost frantic look, "Where did he go?"

"He just walked off. I didn't know where he was going." Takeru gave the rest of the water bottles to Sora and took the pass from Ken, forcing his way through the crowd and disappearing.

Hikari squirmed her way to his side,

"Where's Takeru going?"

"To find Yamato, I guess!" shouted Ken.

Hikari hesitated, then took the stage pass from around Ken's neck and started fighting her way after him. She also disappeared, Ken staring after her.

"Don't worry about them!" Miyako yelled, shifting over towards him, "They'll be fine! Takeru knows his way around most of the venues!"

Ken nodded, but it wasn't Takeru or Hikari he was worried about.

LXVI.

Mimi had run in the other direction, a mindless sensation running through her. Why? Why was she always so dumb?

She stopped, looking behind her. On Air East was still visible. She held her arms close to her; it was very cold outside.

He wouldn't really leave over something like that, would he?

Her stomach flooded with guilt. She reached around for her purse but realized she had left it, along with her cellphone, back at the venue. Mimi hesitated; if he, by some miracle, decided to call her, she wouldn't be able to answer.

Just as she was about to turn back, she caught sight of him trailing away. Mimi raised her arms,

"Yamato!" And ran after him.

Mimi followed him for quite a while, pushing through the hoards –being Christmas, it was very crowded –and she never could quite catch up with him. Finally, he moved into a less crowded area and she shouted again, "Yamato!" but he didn't respond. She breathed heavily, almost on the brink of tears,

"Yamato!"

He stopped and spun around.

"Mimi-chan?"

"Takeru!" She fell to her knees in surprise, "_Itai…_"

"Mimi-chan…" He bent down and pulled her up, "Have you seen my brother?"

"I was looking for him." Much to her horror, she really did start to cry. "It's my fault…"

She hiccupped as her makeup began running a little bit down her eyes. Takeru put his hand on her head, a gesture she remembered, from a long time ago, when Yamato had disappeared and Mimi had been the one to put her hand on his head, and had said,

"Don't worry. We'll find him, okay?" Which is exactly what he said now.

Mimi didn't remember when Takeru had grown so tall. Despite the slight differences (the eyes, the smiling mouth), he really was the spitting image of his brother. It made her sad, in a way.

Takeru handed her his handkerchief which she took, gratefully, and padded beneath her eyes, careful not to smear whatever makeup remained. It was then that Hikari ran up, panting slightly.

"Takeru. Mimi…"

"Hikari?" said Takeru.

"I just overheard some girls…they said they just saw the Teen-Age Wolves singer outside of the train station…"

"Yamato!" Mimi exclaimed and started, without a word, running through the park and back towards the street. Takeru pulled Hikari after her,

"Mimi! Mimi, wait!"

She spun around suddenly.

"Takeru! Let me use your cellphone!"

LXVII.

Toru strums his guitar nervously, playing quietly over a riff and realizing he has yet to put the instrument in tune.

"Where is he? Did he call yet?"

"Hey," says Keitaro, returning from the left wing, "the crowd seems anxious. I can't believe it, but it looks like a full house."

"All the more to beat us up, my dear." Says Toru, sarcastically.

"I'll call him again." Reiichi exits through the backdoor.

Outside, the noise of the music begins to fade, replaced instead by the vociferous screaming of the audience. Chiyo –Dido –speaks to the crowd in muffled tones; her voice is tired, but she maintains her enthusiasm. Toru leans his guitar haphazardly onto its stand and grabs his coat.

"Yamamoto-san, can you please have Kazan-Kirin play a few more songs?" The stage manager exits into one of the wings with a nod. Toru pushes his hand through his hair; sweaty now, it spikes up. He shuffles quickly for the back door, hoping not to be noticed. His heart is screaming.

"Yamato, you bastard…"

Reiichi opens the back door.

"I can't get a hold of him…" He pauses, "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" Toru snaps.

"No way." Keitaro appears out of nowhere and pulls him back, "If he comes back and you're not here, we're still screwed."

"But we've still got Mimi-chan." Says Reiichi, "She can sing until he comes back."

"Where is she, anyway?" asks Toru, quietly, almost to himself, because now everyone is thinking about it.

"Come to think of it…" Keitaro says slowly.

Toru tries to force his way through Reiichi to the backdoor, but he catches him and forces him back inside.

"I'll try calling her!" Reiichi interjects, "Just hang on!"

The backdoor being too dangerous, the three of them (Keitaro and Reiichi with Toru in tow) move away, towards the changing room. Once inside, Keitaro closes the door and Reiichi lifts up his cellphone. Mimi's chipper cellphone ring fills the air.

They all hesitate. Keitaro spots her purse on the dresser, lying on top of a coat, and her cellphone flashing beside it.

"Fuck." He says simply.

"Yamato wouldn't turn his back on us, like this." Reiichi says kind of pathetically, kind of lost and unsure of what even he is saying, "He wouldn't screw us over!"

But Toru and Keitaro are quiet. Reiichi looks between them desperately.

"Hey…" he whispered a little bit, "hey, don't…don't' say that…" They hadn't said anything, but they might as well have.

Suddenly, there came a frantic knocking on the door. Reiichi ripped it open, forcing Keitaro and Toru up.

"Yamato!" He cries.

But it isn't Yamato. Izumi stumbles inside the changing room.

"I just got a call from Hikari. She and Takeru are with Mimi."

"Tell her to bring her here!" says Toru loudly.

"That's the thing…" He looks up, the apologetic messenger, "She won't come. Not without Yamato, anyway."

"Fuck!" He yells. Izumi winces. Toru swipes his hand from his forehead to his neck; the band-aid from previously sticks there now, instead, more resilient than any band-aid before it.

"I'll find him, and bring him back here." Says Izumi and, without another word, is gone.

Keitaro leans on the dresser.

"I don't suppose there's a Plan B?"

Toru lets his hand rest on his neck, silent. Finally, he asks,

"What time is it?"

Reiichi checks his cellphone,

"10:17."

"Then, I guess there's going to have to be." Says Toru. He leaves the room, followed quickly by his band mates. But they stall as he heads directly for the stage.

"What are you doing? Toru?" calls Keitaro, but he pays him no heed. He moves past Yamamoto, patting her shoulder ("It's alright.") as Kazan-Kirin finishes a blasting song and the crowd grows louder.

The lights are blinding and the heat from it all strikes him immediately. Still, Toru walks across the stage (the crowd goes fanatical). Dido sees him moving towards her and slacks her bass a little bit, taking the moment to breathe.

When he arrives at her side, he touches her waist (the audience grows even louder) and whispers into her ear,

"What do you think of an improv? Right now?"

The rest of Kazan-Kirin exchange glances. Dido looks at him peculiarly. Then she nods. Toru pecks her on the mouth and that tears it, the crowd screams, stomping their feet, whopping and cheering and jumping. Toru heads backstage, motioning for the stagehands to bring his guitar out on stage.

"What the hell is going on?" asks Reiichi.

"I'm buying us some time." He said, hoisting the other guitar over his shoulder, "Just hang tight, okay? And keep trying to reach that bastard."

Then he moves back into the stage glow and almost disappears. Keitaro and Reiichi exchange glances.

"He's lost it." Reiichi says.

"Surprise, surprise." Says Keitaro.

LXVIII.

Yamato stood outside of Shibuya Station, contemplating leaving but not really wanting to go, just yet, for reasons he couldn't explain. Despite his intention of blending in, he was getting a lot of female attention –girls whispering and pointing and smiling at him –that he paid no mind.

He had run out of cigarettes a long time ago –just as well, he had only smoked that one, for fear that anymore would ruin his voice –and now simply leaned against a pillar, unsure of all the thoughts and guilt and anger tumbling around inside of him.

His cellphone rang and he instinctively pulled it out of his back pocket. The last few had been from Reiichi but, having nothing to say, he wouldn't answer the phone.

He checked the name. Takeru. Yamato lifted the phone to his ear and pressed 'speak'.

"Hello?"

"Please don't hang up!" The voice screamed, "Please, please just listen to me!"

Yamato paused, almost frozen. Mimi's voice was trembling.

"Are you still there?" She asked.

He lifted it to his ear again.

"Mm." She sighed. Loud noises from either side of her seemed to mute her tone.

"Please go back and play the show." She said.

Yamato lifted himself from the pillar and stepped forward,

"Why?"  
"Because you have to!" He moved from the station onto the street, walking without realizing.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because I'm asking you to. Please don't turn your back on your friends. You all worked so hard…"

She hiccupped on the other end and he wanted to smile, without meaning to, without knowing why.

"Please, Yamato…" Her voice had died to a whisper against the bustling of the street around them. Yamato had walked for quiet a ways now, back towards On Air East without realizing it. It was crowded, too crowded to move freely, glowing red and green and white. Happy faces, smiling faces and one he caught out of the corner of his eye, one girl sobbing, her makeup running down her cheeks.

Yamato whipped around to see her. Much to his dismay, it wasn't Mimi –some other girl with bright red hair, rubbing her eyes and walking in the opposite direction. But it might as well have been her –he stopped, being pushed slowly backwards by the great number of people.

He lifted the phone back to his ear.

"…there? Are you still there?"

He wet his lips,

"I'm still here."

"Good." She smiled through the phone, "Are you going back?"

"Yeah." He said, "I'll see you there."

He hung up and started fighting again, fighting his way back to On Air East, pushing by people, murmuring so many excuses he lost the meaning of the word as he traveled up the street. Out of nowhere, someone grabbed his sleeve and yanked him forward.

"Hey!" He cried in protest before realizing that it was Koushirou, with red cheeks and a big coat on, glaring at him and pulling him forward,

"Where have you been?" He demanded, "Your set should have begun ten minutes ago!"

Koushirou waved his hands,

"Never mind. Do you know how many people are here tonight, just to see you? Not to mention everyone tuned in over webcam. You're lucky Toru's here…"

Before he knew it, there were back in front of On Air East. Koushirou yanked his green pass off of his wrist and tossed it to him,

"Go!" He shouted and moved for the other entrance. Yamato didn't waste another second; he ran backstage, flashing the wristband at the bouncer and scooted through the backdoor.

As he moved inside, Keitaro and Reiichi were there. Before he could open his mouth, they smacked him hard over the head, careful to avoid his throat and arms. Yamato caught himself before he face-planted.

"What were you thinking?" They yelled. But they were smiling. Reiichi pointed out onto the stage before going to ready the drums. Yamato took a deep breath and moved out onto the stage, where Toru and Kazan-Kirin were playing a song he had never heard before. When he came into view, it was like a volcano had erupted; there was screaming everywhere, from every corner, so much so that everyone on stage stopped playing and looked at him.

Toru barely remembered to unplug his guitar as he walked up to him, stopping short about a punch's length away. Yamato breathed heavily, deaf to the screaming of the crowd.

"_Gomen._" He said.

Toru hesitated, then threw an arm around him and slapped his back, the guitar wedge uncomfortably between them.

"After the show," he whispered, "I'm going to kill you."

Yamato grinned, a little nervously, and slapped his back in turn. Then he took one of the microphones in front of a speaker, wet his lips and lifted it to his mouth. Before he could say anything, everyone started screaming. He smiled. The stagehands began to exchange Kazan-Kirin's instruments for the Teen-Age Wolves.

"_Konbanwa, minna-san._" He said, greeted again to a rush of cheers. It was a huge audience, one he had missed even when lingering outside of the doors. It made his stomach fluster, "We're Teen-Age Wolves!"

A stagehand gave him his bass and he took his position beside Toru in the front of the stage, making sure the instrument was in tune. For a second, there was only the four them, positioned on the stage. He glanced at Reiichi, gripping the drumsticks and sweating already, as if he had been playing for sometime, at Keitaro, his guitar itching in his hands. At Toru, who for once looked at him for the word to begin. And at the audience, whose collective voice had died down to a dull roar with anticipation, swaying before them in with what could have been absolute silence.

Yamato pulled the microphone to his mouth, as if he were about to kiss it. Keitaro started the opening riff. Reiichi clapped his drumsticks together but it was Yamato, this time, to opened his mouth to sing:

"One two three yeah!"

Music seemed to come from out of nowhere, blended with intensity as a thousand voices came together and sang with them. It was a sensation unlike any other –like multiplying the body several times over or leaping off a cliff with no rope or jumping from a plane with no parachute. Everything erupted, the reverse Pompeii, bringing something back to life within him that he believed to be gone for some time.

The first song was over, it seemed, before he could take a breath. So he breathed in and checked the song list. _Kirei na Kanjou_ was only two songs away, but Mimi had yet to appear. Yamato glanced at Toru, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. But just as quickly, Reiichi cued the next song and they started playing again, Yamato losing himself once again to the euphoria of music.

LXIX.

As it happens, Takeru, Hikari and Mimi had a much harder time fighting their way back to On Air East than they had moving away from it. When they finally did make it back, Teen-Age Wolves was already on stage, Yamato's voice ringing dully even from outside.

"Hurry, Mimi!" called Hikari, she and Takeru pulling each other towards the front entrance.

"How will you get back inside?"

"Don't worry about it." Said Takeru, flashing Yamato's green wrist band and gesturing for her to go. Mimi ran off backstage.

Takeru and Hikari gave simultaneous sighs.

"It's too close…" She said.

"Tell me about it."

LXX.

The next two songs went by too fast, and the band found themselves up a creek without a paddle again. Yamato had busted a string on his bass and took at that as an excuse to talk to Toru for a moment, while Reiichi entertained the audience for a bit.

"Hey…" He scooted over towards the edge, where Toru had also gravitated during the show.

"Don't ask me 'cause I don't know." Said Toru bluntly.

Keitaro moseyed over.

"Izumi can switch up the lighting cues for the next song…"

"It'll be too choppy." Toru said, "The music doesn't really go together."

Yamato noticed the stage manager gesturing from the wing. He set his bass down –Keitaro and Toru looked up sharply.

"It's just Yamamoto." He said. They let their suspicions fade and began, once again, to discuss modes of action. Yamato walked backstage, where Yamamoto pointed to the backroom.

"She's here." She said quietly. Yamato nodded, hesitatingly, then went to the backroom and pushed open the door, closing it gingerly behind him.

Mimi sat facing him like she knew he would come for her. They held their ground, the two of them staring at each other. Yamato could see her makeup streaked down her face, but instead of being unattractive, it made her look sad, maybe even helpless. She smiled weakly.

"You made it." She said.

He hesitated then said,

"Get ready. Your songs up…" And she smiled again, shaking her head.

"This is your big chance." She said, "It's your chance to win everything. I promise I'll be ready for the next song. But…"

She had a very peculiar look in her eyes. Yamato moved closer to her, wanting to touch her a little bit, but not knowing whether he could.

"…we'll be even, if you can do this one thing for me." She wiped her eyes and kept smiling, but he couldn't understand why; he couldn't bring any movement to his lips at all.

"It's a lot to ask right?"

Finally, Yamato leaned forward and rubbed his thumb under her eye, studying her face carefully. Then he nodded and left the backroom.

Outside, Reiichi was running out of things to say; Toru and Keitaro looked apprehensively through the wings where he left. He returned to the stage with an onslaught of applause. Toru and Keitaro glanced at him.

"What did Yamamoto want?"

"Nothing." He said bluntly –a stagehand had changed the string on his bass for him and he took the tuner out of his back pocket and started adjusting the instrument.

"Okay, so listen." Said Toru, "We're thinking about playing…"

"Don't worry about it." Said Yamato, pulling the bass over his head. The others instinctively put on their instruments after him.

"What are you going?" Toru demanded as quietly and coolly as he could.

Yamato turned halfway around,

"We're keeping the song order." He paused, then kept walking to the front of the stage. Reiichi saw him coming and blew a kiss to a few of the girls at the front, all of whom screamed, and slapped Yamato on the shoulder.

"So what are we doing?" He asked.

"We're playing the song."

"And…what are you doing?"

"I'm singing it."

Reiichi kind of blinked, but couldn't think of anything to say, so he kept walking and took his place behind the drum set. Just as well, Keitaro and Toru stared at him in silence.

Yamato covered the microphone with his hand.

"Toru, take it a couple notes lower, like River Edge. Don't worry, I've got this." Then he turned to an apprehensive audience, barely visible in the burning lights. He motioned to Koushirou for the lighting cue; the lights dimmed to a hazy purple-pink, making everything seem ethereal and warm.

He wet his mouth and put his hands on the microphone.

"This is a cover." That was all he said. Toru opened with the first few notes, accompanied by Keitaro now on keyboard. He took a deep breath and started to sing.

A hush fell over the audience; even the dull hum died down, replaced instead by a hypnotized silence. He tried to keep his voice steady and meaningful, as Mimi had sang it, and despite that the words were the same it was taking on a different meaning.

"_Ryoute ni wa…afuredasu…kirei na kanjou…anata ni sasagetai…_"

In both hands, the overflowing pure emotions.

I want to dedicate them to you.

The last few words filled the air and faded gently away, and Yamato realized he had closed his eyes. When he opened them, he could see the glow of the audience. And the applause was so loud it might as well have been silence. Then Mimi came out of the wings without a trace of visible sadness left on her face. And while the crowd was still cheering, Reiichi immediately went into the next song, as if nothing extraordinary had happened.

Yamato and Mimi lifted their voices together and sang, and the lights blazed and the crowd screamed and outside, the stars glistened above the streets and people laughed and danced. And all across the world, people were dreaming dreams not unlike this one; everything in the world blending together, all the happiness and all the pain of living and all the wonders of love and passion in one song of two voices. The emotion, pure and all-encompassing, touched everyone in the stadium and everyone, later, who heard about it, and maybe even somehow, someway, anyone who didn't. Such was the power of the music.

After the concert, people talked about it, and some of the girls cried a little bit when they spoke about the song that Yamato Ishida sang, but mostly everyone thought that they would remember the night forever. Of course, some people didn't. But to be perfectly honest, it was the thought that counted the most.

LXXI.

**FAME MAGAZINE**

Teen-Age Wolves Barking Up the Right Tree

_Popular underground band from Tokyo ends the year right at their Christmas Concert_

Article by Momotari Shingo (journalist and reporter for Syncopation TV)

December 26th

Against the bright lights of Shibuya on one of its busiest days of the year, the yellow shape of On Air East stood against the chilly air, where teenagers from almost every district of Tokyo lined up for one reason: Teen-Age Wolves, a local band from Odaiba with a huge fan following previously thought due to their good-looking band members and been-there-done-that music. But last night's performance proved the band to be much more than pretty faces and a catchy tune. The Teen-Age Wolves seemed to have grown up since their previous concerts, producing more thoughtful music, a bigger fan base and one of the most energetic and exciting concerts from the underground all year.

Preceded by Dime-a-Dozen and Kazan-Kirin, two bands equally popular with the youth of today, On Air East was filled to its one-thousand standing capacity from before 8:30 to after 11:30, and for good reason. Highlights of the show included a spontaneous collaboration between Matsubara Toru, Teen-Age Wolves' guitarist, and Kazan-Kirin's bassists and vocals Dido (who shared more than just music with their on-stage kiss before their improv set). Teen-Age Wolves also took the opportunity to introduce Tachikawa Mimi, who is rumored to be part of their band permanently. An excited high school student from Todai College, sporting one of their fashion-forward tee-shirts, had this to say:

"I used to think that if anyone were added or replaced in (Teen-Age Wolves), it wouldn't work, because the dynamic would change. But (Tachikawa) just seems to fit…I think she'll be a good addition."

Judging from the myriad of positive response about her involvement and performance, the fans appear to have little doubt that she will be the fifth member of Teen-Age Wolves.

"I like it. It gives them a little bit of edge." Said one of the older members of the audience, a teacher from a local high school who refused to disclose their identity.

Although the music, energy and spontaneous feel of the show contributed to making the concert memorable, a large amount of publicity is accredited to the interpersonal relationships between the members of Teen-Age Wolves, specifically the lead singer and front-man Ishida Yamato with Tachikawa Mimi. Although a collection of different and often interrelated rumors filtered through this reporter's ears, their chemistry in the least was undeniable. Conversation also circulated about Tachikawa's relationship with Dime-a-Dozen's drummer Kazumori Rocco, though this has yet to be confirmed by Tachikawa herself.

All in all, their more alternative and meaningful music has left Teen-Age Wolves at the top of the underground scene, jogging the interest of new fans and quite possibly Divinity Records, as heard from their spokesman earlier today. They've certainly caught our attention; we at Syncopation TV and Fame Magazine think that even Little Red Riding Hood could have a howling good time with the Teen-Age Wolves so called 'SADIE MONKEY' sound. It sounds good to us, whatever it is.♫

(To read more about Teen-Age Wolves and other underground bands, please visit the Fame Magazine website)

LXXII.

Yamato awoke with drumming in his ears.

He sat up and checked the time: 3:00 PM.

Last night had been something else. Miyako had thrown a surprise 'Happy Great Concert Let's Let Bygones be Bygones Party; someone had brought beer and someone had brought a karaoke machine, and there had been a lot that he didn't remember since after a few drinks, he found his way back to his bed somehow.

He touched his forehead. No hangover, but still a lot of drumming.

He realized he was still wearing his concert clothes and, smelling of something foul, found his way into the shower. Afterwards, once he was clean and had managed to find a good pair of pants, he realized he could still hear the incessant drumming, which, on every other day, usually faded in hot water.

He stood, rubbing his ears, momentarily perplexed. Yamato then moved into the kitchen, where his instruments had been unceremoniously dumped in the living room, and leaned back on the couch. It was then and only then that he realized the drumming sound was coming from the door. With a start he stood up and cracked it.

Mimi stood blinking back.

Yamato groaned and tried to shut the door, but she thrust a bouquet of wildflowers through before he could do so entirely. Some of the stems broke, their flowers falling broken at his feet.

"Open the door…" She whined.

He sighed and let her inside. Mimi cradled the flowers in her arms, struggling to get her boots off. He noticed her blush at the sight of him and, realizing he had yet to put on a shirt, wrangled a black one from the closet and pulled it over his head.

Mimi set the flowers on his counter carefully, apparently awkward about looking for a vase, and faced him shyly.

"I've been knocking for fifteen minutes." She said, "I thought you'd be awake by now."

Yamato shrugged, hiding his eyes from light with the palm of his hand.

"I also brought this." She set something on his coffee table which, upon later inspection, was a copy of Fame Magazine Weekly, "Koushirou dropped it off earlier this morning."

"Did you want to go somewhere?" He interjected.

Mimi blushed.

"Mm."

LXXIII.

They found themselves at Akiwa Pond again, Mimi standing on the stepping stones, Yamato lounging in the shade. She was talking to him with her back turned,

"So I guess the war's over." She teetered on a rock.

"Yeah." Said Yamato, hands over his head, pretending to have his eyes closed.

"I guess you won."

"Yeah."

She waited for him to say something more and, when he didn't, squatted, peering into the water for any trace of Tsuyu-chan. Finally, his voice interrupted her search.

"Why did you ask me to sing that song, last night?"

She stood, hopping all the way to the stone closest to him before answering,

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to hear you say those words."

He sat up, looking at her vaguely, squinting because her head was back against the sun, forming a golden halo around her honey brown hair. She sighed a little bit, lowering her eyes and squatting again with practiced balance.

"_Gomen ne._" She searched the depths of the pond half-heartedly, "I've been nothing but trouble for you and the band."

"I probably shouldn't have gotten you involved in the first place." He said, leaning on his knees, "But you don't bring out the logical side of me."

He was staring at her so closely, and she noticed that his eyes were so blue that it made her blush. She stood up and moved a couple of stones away. But much to her surprise, Yamato followed her, hands shoved in his pockets.

She moved from rock to rock until he arrived at the very middle of the pond and he stopped a stone behind her, watching her coolly, the way he always did when he was thinking about her and trying not to let it show. What was it that always betrayed him, she wondered. Maybe just being there, watching her at all.

Mimi came to a very important conclusion then and without thinking turned to face him, stepping on his stone. It was small and she had to stand very close; Yamato put his hands on her arms to keep her from falling backwards.

She was blushing horribly now, turning to the side so as not to rub against his neck but she could smell him, soap mostly, a generic but nice shampoo, fabric softener. The fact that he used fabric softener at all made her stomach flutter because it was so like him to do so.

"You smell nice." She whispered, too embarrassed to look at him. He didn't say anything but she felt the weight of his gaze on the hair behind her ears. And his hands kind of stroking her skin a little bit, even though he was still trying to keep her from falling.

Mimi opened her mouth to say something but couldn't exactly remember what. Just as well, she said,

"_Daisuki-yo._" Because at that very second it was all she wanted to say. There was a moment of hesitation, when the only thing in the air was the birds and the breeze and the tiny splashing in the pond. Then Yamato's arms wrapped around her, pulling her all the way into him and breathing into her hair a little bit. His voice came gently afterwards,

"Me too." And she felt like crying all over again, because she had wanted to hear him say that so badly but had never realized it until just then. His arms tightened around her and she thought that he might never let go; just as well, if he did, she might never speak to him again.

They stood there for minutes or hours or seconds, neither could be sure. Finally, Mimi lifted her head slightly so that she could see his face and, pouting a little as if hurt that he had not suggested it himself, said,

"So, kiss me already…" Yamato turned a slightly red but closed his eyes as Mimi took an inch step back and stood on her tiptoes, and they somehow managed to kiss without falling into the pond. Later, when it was all done and they started walking back, fingers laced like a cob web, she said,

"You know, I shouldn't have to ask." At which he kissed her again just to spite her.

The End.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Okay, so like I promised it's totally finished. I'm really excited. So much so that I can't even use exclamation marks. Thanks everyone for supporting me and the story and mimato in general, because it's a fading passion these days, and anything we can do to keep it alive we should, you know? Much love to everyone and I hope you liked it.

P.S. There's an epilogue, because I just couldn't stop.

Oh yeah, notes.

The big song that Yama sang was "Kirei na Kanjou", the ending song from the series Noir, originally sang by Akino Arai. It's a good song, it's very beautiful and I listened to it only God knows how many times when I found it for this story.

'Daisuki-yo' (just move along if I've already said this) is the more colloquial version of 'I love you'; it's more like something you would say to someone you have a crush on and really, really like. Stronger than "I like you" but less severe than 'aishiteru', kind of like 'I would die for you' love. Does that make sense?

Ganbatte means 'Do your best!'

Yamato saying 'Konbanwa, minna-san' just means 'good evening, everyone'. I dunno, it sounded kind of awkward in English.

Kazan-Kirin means Volcano Giraffe. Dido was a princess in ancient Greece who fell in love with Aeneas, Prince of Troy and founder of Rome. She's also a singer.

Tragically, the e-mail address listed will not give you more information about Teen-Age Wolves, or any other bands, for that matter.

What Angela Bromwell the English teacher says in the beginning isn't really important, so I won't explain it.

'Kuso' is a bad word. That's all I'm going to say.

'Gomen' just means 'I'm sorry', usually for something done, as in a mistake. 'Sumi' is 'I'm sorry', but more like 'excuse me'.

The drinking age in Japan is technically 20, but no one ever gets carded. Likewise for smoking.

Everything else is unimportant, so I'll just skip it.


	9. Epilogue

Boys Before Flowers

Epilogue

LXXIV.

"You never apologized…" Mimi was thinking aloud. Yamato looked over at her, hands crammed in pockets, "What?"

"You never apologized for being a big jerk last year." She pouted a little bit, looking up at him, "_I_ apologized."

They had gone shopping in Shibuya together. Mimi got lonely often, since her parents weren't home.

Yamato sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I was kind of a jerk, huh?"

"_Kind of_?" Mimi nudged him meaningfully, "I cried almost every night."

He stopped walking and turned her towards him, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning forward, his eyes flickering seriously. But Mimi turned her head snobbishly and crossed her arms.

"Don't think that a kiss will get you out of an apology again." She said, peering at him from the corner of her caramel eyes, "Just apologize."

He paused, thinking, then leaned towards her ear and whispered,

"_Gomen ne._"

Mimi sniffed and pushed past him.

"Not good enough."

"Mimi…"

"Make it up to me…" She turned and pointed across the street, "…there."

Yamato followed her extended finger with his eyes. Several "Love Hotels" stood against the winter night. He blushed without thinking and quietly asked,

"Really?"

Mimi blinked, confused, obliviously following the direction in which she was pointing. It took her a few moments; finally, she herself blushed and whapped him on the shoulder.

"Not there. _There._"

Yamato looked again. Then he paled slightly.

"Mimi…"

She turned her head and sniffed.

"If not there, then I won't forgive you."

LXXV.

"All I can say is," Hikari leaned back on the couch, arm brushing with Takeru's but pretending like she didn't notice, "it's about time."

"You're one to talk." Taichi mumbled, his head tipped back on the other side of her, examining the ceiling without intent. Hikari blushed sourly,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Takeru cleared his throat, pushing the copy of Fame Magazine aside.

"Hey, we were thinking of going out for gyoza or something. Do you want to come?"

"Can't." Taichi hopped up, heading for the foyer, "I've got a date with Sora."

"You?" Hikari leaned back on the couch, "A date with Sora?"

"What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart." He stuffed his wallet, lying carelessly with the shoes, in his back pocket. "_Itte kimasu._"

"_Itte rasshai._" Called Hikari and Takeru after him. Taichi shut the door, leaving the two of them sitting on the couch in an empty house.

"I can't believe he left us alone." Said Hikari, honestly surprised.

"I know…"

They looked at each other and blushed, finding their knees suddenly very captivating.

"So uh…" said Takeru quickly, "…you wanted to go out for gyoza, right?"

"Yeah…" They moved to the foyer, shoving on shoes and putting on coats. Hikari yanked her purse from a hook on the wall.

"How do you feel? About Mimi going out with Yamato, I mean?"

"I dunno, I just wanted them to be happy." He grinned, "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Maybe…" She said tentatively.

Takeru's face fell quickly.

"Really?" She grinned.

"Yeah right." She slipped through the door and Takeru closed it behind her, saying "Don't scare me like that…"

LXXV.

After dinner, Taichi and Sora walked through the busy streets hand in hand.

"You've been so sweet lately." Sora hummed, squeezing his hand, "Are you trying to get at something?"

"Geez, you're so suspicious…" Taichi scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "Can't I spend time with my girlfriend?"

Sora stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"_Gomen ne._" Taichi continued to pout, though his face reddened slightly.

They traversed the shopping district, Sora admiring all the stylish clothing. Taichi meanwhile watched the bright lights and strange people.

He stopped suddenly.

"Taiyo?" Sora asked.

"Lemme see your phone." Taichi said bluntly.

Sora pulled it out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Did you forget something?"

He opened the phone, aimed and shot. Surveying his handiwork, he smiled and dialed a number. Taichi's cellphone (that American song "Yeah!") went off in his pocket.

"Your cellphone…" Sora said.

Taichi flipped her phone shut and handed it back without bothering to see who was calling him.

"Thanks."

"What was that all about?" Sora said, looking dubiously between him and the phone as she replaced it.

"Once again, so suspicious…" He leaned down so that his cheek floated in front of her face so she could kiss it, the familiar smug smile on his face, "Go. Men. Ne. Tai. Yo."

Taichi enunciated each syllable because he knew it would aggravate her. True to his assumptions, Sora shoved him lightly.

"_Baka_…"

But they were both smiling.

LXXVI.

Toru looked very sternly between them.

"Look, just because we got a good review in Fame Magazine and an offer from Divinity Records, doesn't mean we can relax." His finger whipped towards Yamato and Mimi, "And just because you two are going out, it doesn't mean that you can make kissy-kissy with each other anymore (he looked specifically at Yamato) than you can with Reiichi."

Reiichi wasn't paying attention. He had started a conversation with Mimi and continued it long after she thought it was finished.

"…I mean, the best man won. I won't dwell on what could have been…"

"And no matter what," Toru continued, "if you get in an argument or break up or something, our personal lives will not interfere with our progress as musicians. The band comes first. That's our new motto."

"Whatever." Yamato said. Toru flinched.

"Don't take it so lightly…" he muttered, "We all voted on it. We're a democracy now."

Keitaro raised his hand but spoke anyway,

"If this is a democracy, I vote we change our name."

"We're not changing our name." said Toru bluntly.

"You just said…"

"Well, forget what I just said, then…"

They started arguing and Reiichi continued muttering to himself. Yamato leaned over towards Mimi's ear and whispered,

"You wanna go make kissy-kissy over there?"

She shrugged.

"Okay."

But before they could make their great escape, Yamato's phone rang, calling everyone's attention to the escaping couple. Mimi sighed with a smile,

"Busted…"

"What did I just tell you!" Toru exclaimed.

Yamato ignored him and checked his phone. New picture mail.

He opened it. His face twitched.

It was a picture of he and Mimi leaving the karaoke bar she had dragged him to the night before. Akin to last time Yamato had lost miserably, but to "atone for past crimes" Mimi had made him wear her hideous 'winner's hat', a gaudy glittery tiara with pink feather lining. It was possibly the most humiliating moment in his life. But he was home free now. He had left that night behind him. Or so he thought.

Mimi peeked at the picture and stifled a laugh.

"Oh, you look so cute…"

Yamato twitched again, scrolling down. There was a caption to go along with it.

YAMATO, PINK IS NOT YOUR COLOR. –TAICHI

He snapped his phone shut and stomped irritably back to his seat, muttering under his breath. There were a few audible words: Big Head. Idiot. Kill.

Mimi finally managed to suppress her giggles.

"I'll forgive you now. I think you've been punished enough."

"Punishment?" Reiichi responded for the first time in a good half-hour, blushing slightly, "What kind of punishment?"

"Not _that_ kind." Said Keitaro and Toru together.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mimi innocently. All three boys blushed and waved their hands.

"Uh, nothing. How about we practice now?" They began to set up their instruments near the speakers. Mimi sat in the folding chair beside Yamato. Before she could speak, he muttered,

"You're troublesome, you know that?"

She only smiled.

"That's why I'm so cute." Yamato glanced at her with a small grin, leaning over and touching his mouth very lightly with hers. Then a rogue drumstick whapped him in the face.

"No kissy-kissy!" Toru screeched.

LXXVII.

In Fiji, Tachikawa Satoe sat up from her sleep. Looking to her left, she realized her husband had also woken up.

"Kissy…" She started.

"Kissy…?" He finished.

They glanced at each other.

LXXVIII.

"It's so quiet without Mimi-chan…" Nanaka stretched her arms and yawned, "I feel so calm and at peace…"

"It's true." Yumi, currently engrossed with the latest installment of her favorite manga, turned the page, "She attracts trouble, doesn't she?"

"Mm. I'm sure Ishida would agree. She always hangs out with him and his good-looking friends, or goes to practice or goes on dates. So busy…"

"Yeah…"

Yumi set her book face down on the floor.

"I miss her." She said.

"Me too." Nanaka agreed.

They sighed together.

"I have to admit. Life was very exciting when she was at war." Said Nanaka.

"I almost miss that too. To think we went to Ishida's house…"

"Yeah. He's scary. But…" She looked at Yumi, "Mimi-chan is lucky, isn't she?"

"So lucky."

They sighed again.

"Let's find rocker boyfriends." Said Yumi.

"Deal."

LXXIX.

So in the end, everything worked out. Yamato and Mimi aren't at war anymore and instead chose to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't see that one coming. And of course, Taichi and Sora continued acting like an old married couple. Even precious Hikari-chan and that pretty boy are enjoying lover's bliss; they're on a date at this very moment. Grrr. But what I want to know is…

Daisuke threw his fisted hands in the air.

"Where's my happy ending!"

"Don't complain when I'm treating you to lunch." Said Miyako sullenly. Ken and Iori solemnly nodded. Daisuke threw his chopsticks onto the table.

"Don't you resent that we were completely ignored this entire time?"

"Nope." Said the three of them together. Ken said, "I actually find it refreshing."

"Restrain yourself." Said Iori, referring to Daisuke's unintelligible rant from across the table, waving tufts of maroon hair in his fingers, "You're making a scene."

Daisuke slammed his fists down on the table.

"I even have to live with that woman, moping around the house all day, crying and lighting incenses. It's really unfair." It really was unfair.

"It can't be helped." The three of them said together.

LXXX.

Yamato answered the door with his shirt off, his hair dripping wet and a towel hung casually over his shoulders. Mimi blushed, hiding the bouquet of flowers skillfully behind her back.

"Come inside." He said, pulling the towel through his hair. She nodded, slipping her shoes off of her feet as he moseyed back into his room. Mimi made her way towards the kitchen, where Yamato had set the wildflowers in a vase on the counter.

"The flowers are still alive." She said, faux-thoughtfully as she quietly unwrapped the plastic from the bottom of her own bouquet.

"Yeah. It's been almost two weeks. They must be hardy." Called Yamato, from his room. She grinned. She had, in secret, been replacing the flowers every other time she came over. Thus far, she hadn't been caught.

"Maybe it's a symbol of our relationship." She answered, trying to hold back her excited giggles as she lifted the blue flowers from the vase and replaced them with her identical set, taking her hands off of it just in time for Yamato to come around the corner of his room, wearing a black tee-shirt.

"That it's hardy?"

She gave him a look.

"That it will never die." She said meaningfully. Yamato scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes. Mimi put her hands on her hips; she had to fight to keep herself from shaking the flowers in his face.

"What's that about?"

"Nothing." He smiled. It was a very nice smile. "I just don't want to jinx it, I guess."

They stared at each other for a moment, then Yamato flopped on the couch and leaned his head back. Mimi took the opportunity to toss the old bouquet in the trashcan before making her way to the couch and sitting beside him. He smelt like always: soap, shampoo, a subtle aftershave. She had not known he could grow facial hair.

She breathed in contentedly. Breathe out.

"Ne, Yamato."

"Mm?"

"I have a little confession."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, slightly worried.

"What?"

"I've been replacing the flowers in the vase."

He grinned first. Then he tipped his head back and laughed. Mimi smiled unsteadily, trying to see what could be so humorous.

"What's so funny? Hey, Yamato…"

He pulled a lock of her hair through his fingers, chuckling quietly. And in that instant, before he even formed the words, she knew what the answer would be.

"I've been replacing them too."

It took her a moment to comprehend.

Then she threw her arms around him and laughed.

End of Epilogue.

Alright. It's done. It's finally done. I'm not going to write anymore! Well, I'm going to try not to write anymore because I have a strong sense of closure right now. I'm sorry it was so long. I dunno; I guess if you made it all the way down here, then it didn't bother you so much. Anyway, now that all the mimato is out of my system for a while I'm going to try and write some takari. I feel like Takeru and Hikari are a little neglected. So yeah. Oh, and thanks for reading.


End file.
